


Baby Mine

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: What if I loved all these what ifs away? [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Childbirth, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Finn and Rey are a comic book power couple, Gen, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mama Rey, Marriage, Married Life, Mentions of Kylo Ren, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa finn, Pregnancy, Rey Skywalker, Slice of Life, Teen Pregnancy, The Golden Trio, Uses actual people from Marvel Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Rey and Finn are back from their honeymoon! After a glorious two weeks in the Bahamas, the two have already begun working on their next big comic. But Rey is keeping a big secret from Finn. Rey could be pregnant. Read to find out if our intrepid lovers will begin the next chapter in their love story.





	1. Something There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JTSKYWALKER](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JTSKYWALKER).



> Hey y'all! I'm back with the next chapter of the series! This one will be multiple chapters, and have longer chapters. Please enjoy, and leave constructive criticism below! (P.S. This contains frank discussions about periods, childbirth, and the female body.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey attempts to find out if she's pregnant.

**Rey pov:**

I wake up at Five o'clock the morning after Finn and I get home. It feels natural to share a home and bed with Finn. But at this hour, it wouldn't be natural for him to wake up. 

Quietly moving out of the bed, I put my pillow under Finn's arm to substitute for me. He curls it closer, wrapping his leg around it. I smile and grab my phone. I pad over to the living room and check the calender on my phone. 

Then it hits me. 

I'm three days late. And I haven't been late since I was 15. 

I go to the bathroom, and check my underwear. No sign of anything. 

I pull up my pants and sit on the toilet, rubbing my chin and finger-combing my hair out of my face.

I have had sore breasts, and I did pass out on the honeymoon. Finn and I were trying to get pregnant; could this be it?

I grab my phone again, and look up the nearest Walgreens. Internally, I cheer. They're open. 

I quickly (and quietly) go through my morning routine, and grab a stylish ensemble of a gifted Beauty and the Beast shirt and old, bleached blue pants with frays at the ankle from my merciful shared closet. I then throw my hair into a ponytail. Turning off the light and slowly sliding the bathroom door open, I tiptoe to the front door, grabbing my sandals and plaid clutch with my car keys. 

My hands are shaking as I walk out to my car. Then I realize my whole body is shaking. 

And try as I might, I can't calm down. 

Internally sighing, I realize I have two options. One: Drive and possibly crash. Two: Call Poe. 

I internally debate about both options before biting the bullet. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and I am pressing the call button next to Poe's name before I can regret what I'm doing. 

The phone rings for two beats; my heart is racing. 

"Yes Rey?" Poe asks, fully awake. 

"Can you pick me up? I need to go to Walgreens," I ask, trying to be blunt. 

Poe responds, suddenly excited. "Yeah, I can. I'll be right there!" 

I sit on the hood of the car, contemplating my situation. If I am pregnant, I'll have to help Finn build a nursery in the spare room, and attempt to take it slower on _Captain Marvel._ I'll also have to take a break from Carol for 3 months, or at least stop going to so many conventions. Even if I take a break from writing, I'll have my colorist job on _Shuri._ Finn would have to be the full time writer. 

Before I can contemplate any more, I see Poe's car park behind mine. He comes up to me and hugs me before saying, "You ready?" 

Understanding the double meaning of the question, I nod.

* * *

I look up and down the aisle at Walgreens, trying to find Clearblue pregnancy tests. I pass test after test, until I find the distinct blue and white boxes. I grab one, and quickly leave the aisle, Poe walking in step with me the whole time. 

When I reach self checkout, I scan the test, and try to have the process over as soon as possible. I stuff the test into the bag and walk with Poe to the wall by the restroom. 

"Are you gonna take it now or when you get home?" Poe asks earnestly.

I think on it for a second, and reply, "Now." 

Poe nods, and I discreetly open the box and take a test out, shortly thereafter stuffing it into my pocket that holds my phone. 

"I'll wait outside for you." 

I nod and walk into the bathroom, my hands shaking. 

Quickly seeing that no one is here, I walk to the biggest stall and lock the door. 

My hand is shaking as I open the package. I take the test and set a timer for 3 minutes. My leg bounces nervously as I listlessly scroll through Pinterest for what feels like forever.

And the timer goes off. 

I hurriedly grab the test and see the word clear as day. 

**Pregnant.**

I look at it and smile,laughing giddily, in utter disbelief. I want to jump for joy.

Wrapping the test in tissue paper, I put it in my wallet and walk out of the bathroom after washing my hands. 

* * *

I am home as the sun rises in a beautiful day. 

I walk in and see no signs of Finn. 

Sighing in relief, I begin to piece together my plan to reveal my pregnancy to Finn. 

I'll prepare his favorite breakfast (scrambled eggs and fried bologna), tell him to get cleaned up for a picture, and take the picture of his reaction to the test. 

I am preparing breakfast when Finn walks in. 

He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist while I flip the bologna. I giggle while he kisses my neck. 

"How is my beautiful wife doing this morning?" Finn asks, his voice still deep and gruff from sleep. 

I smile and quietly say, "She is wonderful." 

Finn unwraps his arms from around me and begins plating the eggs as the bologna finishes cooking. As Finn takes the plates outside, I make two glasses of Orange juice and follow him. 

I set the cups on the small bistro table and take my phone out of my pocket. 

Finn blesses our food and we both dig in. As we eat, I start a conversation. 

"Hey Finn, after breakfast I want to tell you something," I say, leaning forward on my chair. I internally curse myself for not having better wording. 

"What is it? If it's about _Captain Marvel,_ I already know. I got the email today about our debut getting delayed a month." 

I nod, not entirely there all of the sudden. 

Finn swallows another bite of yolk-covered bologna and I begin working my food down. 

Finn does the same, and we are in a companionable silence, taking in the cool day. 

The breeze blows Finn's shirt, teasing a cool fall. 

Suddenly, I say, "I'm gonna head inside and grab something," and I'm almost running inside with my phone to grab the pregnancy test. 

I turn on the camera app, and select video. The video rolls as I go to the desk drawer that carefully conceals the positive pregnancy test. Quietly taking it out of the tissue paper in my wallet, I put it close to my body in order to conceal it from the smiling faces of the portraits on the walls. 

I open the door, my heart beating out of my chest. 

Changing the test's hiding place to around my back, I tell Finn, "I'm making another video for the fans on Instagram," 

Finn suddenly smiles and waves to the camera, and asks, "What's behind your back?" 

I laugh nervously and reply, "Well you, on a good day." 

Finn laughs, and swallows in embarrassment. 

I prop my phone up on my cup and tell Finn, "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." 

Finn wilfully obeys, not without smirking of course. "Is it a puppy?" 

I snort, and reply over the sound of my pounding heart, "Guess again," as I place the small plastic test in his hand. 

"Can I open them now?" Finn asks, suddenly sounding very impatient. 

I take a deep breath and reply, "Now." 

Finn opens his eyes, and almost drops the test from excitement. 

"Is this a prank?" He asks. 

I laugh and shake my head. 

"Oh my God. I'm gonna be a father!" Finn shouts the last part, and I quickly shush him, still laughing from giddiness.

We are going to be parents. 


	2. One in seven billion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I know it's been forever since I last updated, and there is a perfectly good explanation for that. Or well, multiple explanations. 1) I am in my Senior Year of High School! 2) I got into college and I'm prepping for a scholarship contest to win a full ride (pray for me) 3) I'm starting a YouTube channel! So, Here I am, in class, typing this note as the icing on the cake for this new chapter. *Sigh* Welcome to my life. (P.S. If you guys could subscribe @Confessions of A Teenage Writer, that would be forceing amazing!)

Rey pov:

When I wake up on the day of my appointment, my baby is the size of a raspberry. 

I haven't been craving anything stranger than usual, but I have had morning sickness and slight mood swings. I haven't told anyone- Family, friends, coworkers. 

The truth? I've been waiting for today. Today is the day I can hear the baby's heartbeat, get its first picture. 

After today, I can stop denying it. 

I walk into the bathroom, thankful that Finn has stopped putting Lavender scented candles right by the sink. 

However, I do catch the scent of the aftershave Finn left open and immediately feel sick to my stomach. Opening the toilet lid, I begin retching last night's dinner into the bowl, holding my own hair back until I hear footsteps and feel a hand hold my hair back. I continue retching, not stopping to tell Finn thank you, even as he rubs small circles into my back. 

After I finish throwing up, I rest my head against the toilet lid, which feels cool against my burning skin. 

Once I sit up, Finn presses a kiss to the top of my head, and whispers, "You are so strong, Sunshine." 

I laugh weakly, and lean against him. "What time is our appointment?" 

"Our appointment is one hour away. You have plenty of time to get ready." Finn whispers, which makes me smile. 

I nod, and stand up with Finn's help. 

I hate mornings. 

* * *

Once Finn and I are dressed and ready, we immediately hop into my car and drive to the OBGYN's office. 

"Do you even know about this place?" Finn asks, looking over at me as we stop at a stoplight. 

"I know Poe says it's really good, and considering the fact that he IS an OBGYN should be a pretty good way to sway our favor," I reply, smirking at him.

Finn gives a crooked smile when I begin driving after the light turns green. 

After two turns and another standstill redlight, we're at the office, right on time for our appointment. 

"10:00, on the dot," Finn says, holding his hand out for me to take. 

"What, like it's hard?" I reply. 

"Had to get that reference in, didn't you?" 

I laugh while Finn opens the door for me. 

Walking up to the front desk, I'm given all-too-familiar patient intake paperwork to fill out while I wait. I nevertheless smile at the receptionist and walk with Finn to a seat by the window to fill it out. 

"So," Finn begins while I write about allergies and my medical history, "Are you excited or nervous?" 

I turn the page of the paperwork to answer questions about being a first-time mom and how I heard about Ocean OBGYN and reply, "Must it be one or the other?" 

Finn laughs as I sign my name and give the paperwork to him. Finn gives it a questioning look, to which I reply, "Can you take it back to the receptionist please?" 

"Oh! Yeah I can, wait here." 

I laugh and unlock my phone, opening Pinterest. 

Finn returns to the table and says, "The receptionist said we should be seen in a few minutes."

I smile and show Finn a pregnancy announcement I found on Pinterest for our families. He looks at it for a minute and replies, "Let's not get my Mom the mug, She'd probably not make it to the bottom of the drink before putting it in the sink."

I grin, knowing he's right. We continue looking at Pinterest for a few minutes until a nurse comes into the waiting room and calls my name. 

I take Finn's outstretched hand and walk with him, following the nurse into an unexpectedly cozy-looking ultrasound room. 

"Right in here, Mrs. Storm," The nurse says, smiling at the two of us. 

I smile in return and lay on the bed, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable. 

"The doctor will be in to see you soon; My name is Paige by the way." 

And no sooner than she was here, the young nurse left, closing the door behind her. 

I'm still holding Finn's hand, which is warm despite the cold room. Goosebumps raise on my arms, and Finn laughs. 

"What?" I ask incredulously, wondering how he could be laughing. 

"Rey, your hands are freezing cold and shaking-- I think you're nervous." 

I laugh, and notice I am shaking, like Finn said. 

"Wow. Maybe it's the excitement?" I reply, trying to calm down. 

Finn laughs again, and gives me his jacket. "It's freezing cold in here, Sunshine. It's probably that." 

I smile, and curl into the jacket. 

Finn is still holding my hand, and a comfortable silence falls between us; But we are only silent for a few minutes before the door opens. 

I sit up, and give Finn his jacket back, only to realize Poe is the one walking into the cold room. 

Finn talks before I can, saying, "No wonder you recommended this place," He says while laughing and hugging Poe. 

I stand up and hug him in return, saying, "At least it'll be you," I say with a laugh, truly glad it'll be him. 

"Well, I imagine that you would rather a friend look--" 

I shake my head, knowing how the sentence will end. 

"Anyway," Poe begins, allowing me to sit back down, "I still need to be your doctor, so can you let me do all the boring stuff before you can see your baby?"

I nod, and Poe becomes uncharacteristically silent while he checks my health. 

"Now," He begins, finally breaking his silence, "I do need to draw blood to screen for any diseases that can be passed on." 

I nod, and follow Poe to the lab while Finn stays behind. He hates needles, and blood, and that's honestly rather ironic for a comic book writer who trades on violence. 

When Poe finally draws blood, I don't feel the needle go in, only listen to Poe talk.

"Do you think that it's unethical to bet on the gender of your kid?"

I snort, and reply, "Why are you asking?" 

Poe collects his final vial of blood. 

"Because of Reasons." 

I roll my eyes, and say to him, "If you bet as my doctor, probably. As a friend? No."

Poe grins, and takes the needle out of my arm. "Rey, you have got to be one of my calmest patients by far."

I look at him and reply, "I didn't even feel it going in. You're the best doctor by far." 

Poe laughs, and I follow him back to the exam room. 

When we get there, Poe opens the door for me and I sit back down on the bed. 

"Now, I imagine you two are ready to see your baby?"

I nod while Finn grins. 

"Rey, can you lift your top please?"

Finn jokingly glares at Poe and says, "You trying to get fresh with my wife, Dameron?"

Poe chuckles while he puts a cold gel on my stomach and prepares the doppler. 

"No, I'm getting ready to propose to my future wife," Poe replies while he turns the computer screen on.

Finn drops the mock glare and grins. "Congratulations, man. And good luck." 

Poe chuffs as the computer screen finally loads a familiar home page. "Thanks, Finn. I'll need it."

Finally moving the doppler, I gasp when I see my baby. Involuntarily, tears fill my eyes when I hear their heartbeat fill the room. 

I really am having a baby. Now I'm going to be a mom. 


	3. Someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey discuss the baby, birth, and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days! Look at me go!

**Rey pov:**

I sit on the couch with Finn, laying in between his legs while he plays with my hair. 

"Rey?" 

I turn and look at Finn, who continues playing with my hair. "Yes?" 

"What will we do about work?" Finn asks quietly, almost hesitating. 

"Well, I have my colorist job on _Shuri_ , and you still have _Miles Morales._ Plus, _Captain Marvel_ can still be worked on from home." I reply, snuggling in closer. 

"I know that, but what about conventions and on-site work?" 

"I was thinking we could do several appearances and announce my pregnancy to the fans that way, as well as explain my impending absence from the writing desk," I explain, hoping to have an easy agreement from Finn.

"Alright," Finn begins, giving me the approval I was hoping for. "Since NYCC is in a couple of weeks, we can give Cebulski the go ahead to put us in the slate. Also, ACE comic con is next week, so we need to start packing soon. And somewhere in that chaos, we need to tell everyone that we're having a baby."

I chuckle, and reply, "You're telling me."

I laugh when I find an idea on Pinterest for the panel. Showing it to Finn, he laughs and replies, "That's perfect. Save that. Please."

Finn adds that last part after a pause. I smile and save the picture to my camera roll in order to keep looking for announcements for our family. 

"Rey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you ready for a family?" 

I put down my phone and think over his question. Sure, a family is always something I've dreamed about, but I never thought it would be possible. Now that it is, and I am carrying a life, the question is if I'm ready. 

The answer is obvious: "I don't think you can ever be fully ready." 

"Ready for what part?" Finn replies, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. 

"Any of it. The pregnancy, birth, watching them grow up.."

Finn facepalms, and replies, "I completely forgot about that."

I laugh while Finn begins to blush, turning a darker shade. 

Then, a thought comes into my head, and I feel my stomach involuntarily become swarmed by butterflies. 

"Finn?" I ask once my laughter has died down. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you wanting to be there.. when the baby is born?" 

Finn looks at me, his face now serious. 

"I mean, if you want me there, absolutely. If not, then I'll find somewhere else to be." 

I think on it, and my first thoughts are how he would be there, without question. And then, I ask myself: _Do I really want my husband to see me give birth?_

"As of right now, I would want you there," I reply, and I feel.. surprisingly good with that decision. 

Finn smiles, he smiles the goofy grin I fell in love with. I feel one spread across my face to match his, and feel an idea coming on. 

"Finn?" 

"Yes?" 

"I have an idea," I reply, looking at the pictures from the ultrasound on the fridge. 

Finn looks at them too, and replies, "Family picture at my mom's house?" 

"Yep."

* * *

Finn and I arrive at his Mom's house while the sun is still high in the sky and leaves are falling onto the sidewalk. We called his mom about an hour ago, and she told us to come right over. 

So, here we are, right in the middle of a Thomas Kinkade painting of an American country home. 

Finn raises his hand to knock on the door of the house when it's answered by the woman in question: Maz Kanata, his adoptive mother and local wise woman. She's a tiny woman, with large eyes and grey hair and a smile from ear to ear. 

"Finn, Rey, come in!" She says, the age not getting to her liveliness. 

We follow her in, the pictures lining the inside pocket of my jacket. 

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" 

Finn gets his phone out, and opens up the camera app on his phone. 

"Actually, we wanted to take a family picture for my side. To go on our wall," Finn says, only half-lying. He turns his phone to video. 

"Oh, ok," Maz says, questioning out of her tone. "Does the living room sound good?" 

"Perfect," I reply, trying to keep the nerves out of my tone. 

Finn and I follow Maz to the living room, and Finn sets up the phone on the mantle, propping it up against a plush turkey. 

"Ready?" Finn asks, looking at his mother as we all get together in front of the phone's camera. 

"Give me a minute.. now I'm ready," The tiny woman says as I get ready to grab the pictures. 

Finn hits record on the video, and pretends to count down for a picture. 

"One.. two.. three.."

I grab the pictures and say to Maz, "I'm pregnant!" 


	4. A bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells her co-workers the good news. After Comic-Con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So I know I missed Finnrey Friday, but I’m back again with a new (albeit short) update! And, shocking exactly nobody, I am once again typing this during a class. Well, at least we don't do anything in said class. *Yawn* Welcome to another day in my life.

* * *

**Rey pov:**

I anxiously walk into the office with two boxes of donuts. I just returned from NYCC two days ago, and it was an amazing turnout, as always. I still haven’t announced to the fans that I’m pregnant; I need to tell one more group first. 

Scanning my keycard into the office door, the door unlocks, and I take the stairs to the third floor. I open the heavy door with my hip, careful not to tilt the box of donuts. 

Upon entering the office, I am immediately greeted with a chorus of “Good Morning” from different people before finding [Nnendi](http://nnedi.com), the writer who passed _Shuri_ down to Finn and I. 

“Morning, Rey!” Nnendi says, her hair covered by a turban. I smile at her as she takes one of the boxes from my hands. 

“Nnendi, can you walk with me to take these to the break room? Please,” I add, the taller woman already walking that direction. 

“So, where’s the hubby?” Nnendi asks, making conversation. 

I laugh, and reply, “Asleep in the hotel.” 

“That’s a man for you,” Nnendi replies, setting the box down on the counter. 

Our conversation is cut short by Anaya, an editor, coming into the room and hugging me. 

“Rey! I missed you,” She exclaims while I hug her back. She looks at the boxes of donuts, and asks, “Is it ok if we get donuts?” 

Laughing at her energy, I reply, “That’s what they’re here for.” 

Nnendi gives me a look, and walks over to open the box. 

“Eat up, my mom doesn’t want to be the only one with a belly,” Nnedi reads, clearly confused. Then, a look of realization dawns on her face. “Oh wait!” 

“You’re pregnant?!” Anaya says.

Then, Luminara walks into the room and asks, “Who’s pregnant?” 

“Why don’t you ask the woman who brought the donuts?” Nnendi replies, looking at me. 

I blush while Luminara says, “Congratulations, Rey,” with a smile. 

I smile wider, and Luminara hugs me. 

“How far along are you?” Anaya asks, looking at me before taking another bite. 

“I’m about 9 1/2 weeks,” I reply, walking to get some coffee. 

“Wow. When are you telling the fans?” Luminara asks. 

“Today, probably.” I reply. 

Mace, an editor, walks in and asks, “What’s with the donut social?” 

I laugh, and reply, “See for yourself.” 

Mace walks over to the donuts, and reads the message on the box. “Knew it! Anakin owes me $20!” 

I snort, and reply, “You had a bet on this?” 

“Yep! We were wondering how soon it would be after the wedding. Y’all must’ve went at it like rabbits!” 

I laugh, trying to distract from the blushing. 

Thankfully, Nnendi saves me, saying, “Come on Rey. We got work to do.” 

Taking the reprieve, I walk with her to her private office. Nnendi closes the door behind her before giving me a hug. 

"I'm so happy for you," Nnendi says, clutching me tightly. 

I laugh, hugging her back. 

"When are you due?" She asks, breaking the hug. 

I brighten up and reply, "May 19."

"Ah, an _Ekua_ ," She says before clarifying, "Wednesday born." 

I laugh, and subconsciously move my hand towards my stomach. 

"I have an idea for _Shuri_." 

* * *

I leave the office at 5:00 that evening, exhausted from working and all the excitement of today. 

After walking for two blocks, I land at my hotel to see Finn working on the couch. He sees me and immediately jumps up and kisses me on the head. 

"How was work?" 

¨It went pretty good. I got some good work in and turned in our final draft for _Captain Marvel,_ " I reply, leaning into his touch. ¨And I told everyone I was pregnant.¨

Finn hums an affirmative sound at the back of his throat. 

¨Finn?¨

¨Yeah?¨ 

¨What are you worried about with this baby?¨ I ask, already knowing my answer. 

¨Honestly? Everything. I´m worried about the baby not being healthy, I´m worried about you, I´m worried about not being a good father.¨

I look up at Finn to see worry on his face. ¨Maybe we should sit down before we continue this discussion.¨

Finn chuffs, but follows me to the couch nevertheless. 

¨Finn, you are going to be an amazing father. You already do so much for me, and this child will be no exception. Secondly, the baby and I will be fine. Women have done this long before me and turned out fine,¨ I say to him, holding his hand. ¨And we have Poe. He will make sure that both of us are fine.¨

Finn kisses my fingers. ¨Have a mentioned how much I love you?¨

I laugh. ¨Only a little.¨

¨Well, in case I haven’t done it today, I love you Rey,¨ Finn moves to my stomach, ¨And I love our grapefruit too.¨

I laugh again, and say, ¨We love you too, Finn.¨

Finn moves to embrace me, and we fall asleep on the couch together, tightly wound with Finn's hand where our baby is. 


	5. Thick and Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn promised Rey he would always be there. 2 weeks after chapter 4. TW for implied sexual assault/attempted rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to make an otherwise happy story have a hint of angst. I hope y'all don't hate me for this, because I understand that sexual assault is nothing to be light about. So, if you want to skip this chapter, that's 100% okay, because I would rather you keep yourself safe than risk an anxiety attack or worse on this chapter. The only reason I'm doing this is to flesh out the world in this AU, and unfortunately, sexual abuse is a grim shade painted on the American portrait. As a writer, I wish to present adult subject matters in a sensitive way to bring awareness to the plight of millions of people, especially women. Anyway, now that I have finished my PSA, I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter and drop a review, if you want :).

* * *

**Rey pov:**

I wake up in a cold sweat with my stomach churning. Finn stirs, fully waking up once he sees my pale face. 

"Rey," Finn begins, brushing stray hairs out of my eyes, "You're not there anymore. You're with me, he is in prison."

I put my head in my hands, breathing heavy against the nausea. Finn rubs my back, letting me ride out the wave. 

"Just breathe, Rey. You're not with him. You're with me, you're carrying our child, who is currently making you sick every morning," He says, still rubbing my back. 

I still feel Ben's fingertips in between my thigs, gripping them tightly, trying to find a way in me. 

I begin sobbing once the nausea has passed, leaning into Finn. Finn just whispers soothing words in my ear. 

"I'm sorry," I say to Finn, once the crying has subsided. 

"What for? Recovery is hard work," Finn says, kissing my head. "And you are doing amazing at it."

I nod, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It's just.. I can go months without it even coming into my mind. I can even go to Leia's house and I won't think about it. But then, it'll come back all at once." 

"I know. I know it's hard.. especially considering it was family." Finn replies. 

"Finn?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can you look up the prison roll, see if he's still there?" I ask, looking up at him. 

Finn nods, and grabs his phone off of the nightstand. He taps a few buttons, and a white screen glows against his dark skin. 

"He's still there," Finn says, breathing a sigh of relief. 

A similar one escapes my lips, and I say to Finn, "Sometimes, it's just... it's like he's still here. It's like I can't escape."

"You did," Finn says, leaning us up against the headboard of our bed. "You did, and now you have our human growing inside you, and you're married, living free. And where is he? Rotting in a prison cell." 

I nod, sniffling a little bit. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"And you did it yourself. You are so powerful, Rey."

I nod again; Finn kisses my hair. 

"I love you, sunshine."

"I love you too, Finn."

We fall asleep like that, and I have no nightmares for the rest of the night. 

* * *

I get out of bed at 8 AM, without the urge to vomit once again. 

I'm 19 weeks along and my baby is the size of a mango. I'm five weeks away from knowing the gender of my baby. 

I look in the mirror, and I see something wonderful. 

"Finn!" I yell. 

He comes in the bathroom, looking for something far worse than what he sees. Catching on immediately, Finn grins from ear to ear. 

"I really am pregnant," I say, my hand moving to my small but visible bump. "I'm finally showing!" 

Finn comes over to me and kisses me softly, lingering afterwards. 

"We're going to be parents," Finn says once his breath has returned. 

"Yeah we are," I reply, as we both pull away from each other. 

"What time is our appointment tomorrow?" I ask nonchalantly, tying my hair into a bun. 

"Two," Finn says, still grinning from ear to ear. 

A beat passes between us, and something comes into my mind. 

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think he'll get out early and hurt our family?"

The question hangs in the air, and I almost embrace my bump, wanting to protect my baby even before they're in the world. 

Finn swallows, and replies, "I can't answer that for sure, Rey. I know that we can get a restraining order to protect ourselves, if he does, but Ben will most likely spend his whole term in prison."

I nod, swallowing down the lump in my throat. 

"Besides," I begin, smirking to rebuild my mettle. "We can fight him ourselves." 

Finn laughs, clearly trying to fight the nerves. 

He comes over to me and kisses my bump. 

"I love you two," Finn says, looking up at me. 

"We love you too." 

I hear the oven beeping, signaling that breakfast is ready. 

"Ooh, the muffins are ready," Finn says before moving toward the kitchen. 

I laugh, and rub my bump one more time. _I'm growing a human,_ Is all I think as I slip on a shirt to go eat breakfast. 

When I get to the kitchen, I see sausage and hash brown muffins sitting on a plate for us to grab. I quickly get two, and Finn gets two as well before heading outside. 

As soon as we step onto the porch, a breeze blows through, rustling the leaves on the two-lane road. Finn and I stay outside, sitting on the swing together.

I lean on his shoulder while I eat, both of us silently praying before we eat. 

The sun is high in the sky while Finn leans his head on mine. We support each other silently while we eat, neither of us wanting to break the silence. 

Whenever our plates sit long-forgotten on the small bistro table on the porch, Finn begins rubbing my arm. 

I try not to dwell on the earlier start to the morning; which miserably fails. I remember everything about it, even though I don't want to. 

I even remember what Ben did, still. 

I lean closer into Finn, just wanting to be held, even if there is a part of my brain screaming at me _Don't Do It,_ I just, more than I want to be held, I want to feel safe. 

Finn kisses my head, letting me know I'm safe. 

I curl my legs up on the swing, making the scene something straight out of a comic I might've drawn in a past life. 

I finally break the silence. "Finn?" 

Finn looks at me, even though my voice sounded gravelly from disuse. 

"I think I want to do a home-birth," I say to him, looking up. 

Finn looks at me in confusion; We haven't even talked about the birth yet. 

"You mean right here? Why?" Finn asks, not unkindly. 

"It's such a peaceful way to bring a baby into the world. And it'll give me a chance to do things on my own terms, and you know I hate hospitals," I reply, thinking briefly of the hospital where I was treated. 

Finn nods, processing my words. 

"And I want the first thing our baby sees to be its home," I say, trying to sound reasonable. 

Finn smiles. "If that's what you want, we can talk to Poe to try and make it happen," He says. 

Suddenly, a rock drops in my stomach, trying to think of Finn as well. "Are you still sure you want to be there?" 

Finn kisses my temple. "Rey, if you want me there, I will be there without question. I promised you I'd be there through thick and thin, didn't I?" 

I smile, and reply, "You did."

"I mean it. I know other people have said it and claimed they mean it, but I will always come back for you." 

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Sunshine."

We sit on the swing for another hour, watching the world go round. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a long one! I hope the storyline I'm introducing isn't triggering to anyone; I wanted to present an adult theme in the story and hopefully connect people and invest more readers. If you or someone you know is dealing with anything, I'm leaving some hotlines here as well:  
>  Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255  
>  Sexual Abuse hotline: 1-800-656-4673  
>  Domestic Violence hotline: 1-800-799-7233  
>  Child Abuse hotline: 1-800-422-4453  
> Please call any of these if you need help, or if someone you know needs it. I love you guys, and you have so much to live for.


	6. Sweet Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So I know that chapter was pretty dark, and dealt with an adult subject matter, so here is some domestic fluff! And I hope you guys like this one because, shocking exactly no one, I’m typing this at school AGAIN! Maybe I should consider a “Day in the Life” vlog on the new channel. Anyway, enough of my babbling, onto the chapter!

**Rey pov:**

 **“** You have bewitched me, body and soul. And I love, I love, I love you,” I read aloud to Finn as he rubs my back. 

Finn chuckles and kisses my shoulder. He’s been more affectionate than usual, and truth be told, I crave the touch. 

I mark my place in the book and put it down on the nightstand, yawning. Finn is still rubbing my back, and I could go to sleep. 

"Rey?"

"Hm?" 

"What do you think our baby's gonna be?" Finn asks, with stars in his eyes. 

"I don't know," I begin, sitting up on the couch. "I'd like a boy, with your eyes and hair. And definitely your temperament."

Finn laughs and sits up as well, wrapping his arm around me. "Well," He says, propping his feet up on the coffee table, "I'd love a little girl, with your hair and eyes."

I laugh. "We have the inverses of each other."

Finn chuffs and replies, "Yeah, I guess we do." 

A beat passes between us, and I realize something. "We haven't told Leia yet!" 

Finn sits bolt upright. "Oh my God," he replies, face-palming himself, "You're right!"

I look at him and say, "Let's tell her tomorrow." 

"What?" Finn says eloquently. 

"Let's tell her tomorrow, after the appointment. We can go to Target and get the stuff, put it together on the way to her house, and surprise her!" 

Finn laughs, "Or we can always surprise her next week."

I look at him in confusion. 

"Next week is Thanksgiving. It's the perfect time," He counters, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, but how will she react when she finds out Maz knew before she did?" 

This makes Finn go silent. 

A beat passes before he replies, "Leia is going to murder me." 

I laugh, and unlock my phone to begin looking at pregnancy reveals again on Pinterest. 

Stopping at one that feels right, I show it to Finn and ask, "Tomorrow sound good, then?" 

Finn replies, "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

The next morning, Finn and I show up early to our appointment. Poe is able to take us early; The clinic was extra slow. 

"Poe?" I ask during the appointment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you do home births?" I ask, holding Finn's hand. 

Poe looks at me, silent for a beat. A rock drops in my stomach; _Why did I ask?_ flashes through my head before he nods. 

"Yeah, I can," he begins, smiling kindly at me, "Anything for a friend." 

Then, the pictures print off, and Poe hands them to me, along with a note recommending prenatal vitamins. 

As I get up, Finn takes my hand, careful around my barely visible bump. 

"You two take care of yourselves," Poe says as we leave the room. 

"We will," Finn and I say at the same time. I blush as Poe laughs at the two of us. 

Finn and I walk out of the office and see a text from Leia on both of our phones asking if we still want to eat with her. Finn and I laugh, responding at the same time. 

"Are you sure you want to do it today?" Finn asks, driving out of the parking lot. 

I nod. "We've already waited long enough. I'm shocked she doesn't know already." 

Finn laughs, and replies, "Well for one, we've been busy at NYCC and Ace comic con, so she hasn't seen us, second of all, she doesn't have social media, so she can't have seen any highlights of either of those events, and thirdly; she hardly talks to Maz."

I nod, knowing he's right. 

Finn lets me plug my phone in and start playing country music; our wedding song begins to play. 

"Memories from another era," Finn deadpans. 

I laugh, and nevertheless begin to sing, immediately remembering the wedding. 

Finn holds my hand, not looking away from the road. 

"As long as I live, I will never understand how you do that," I say to Finn looking at him. 

Finn laughs, kissing my fingers. 

"I love you," I say to Finn. 

"I love you too, sunshine." 

We pull up to Leia's house after another 45 minutes; We stop only to get the shirt I need to tell Leia and Han.

When we arrive, she is already waiting for us with Han at her side, lopsided grin on his face. 

Finn parks the car in their driveway, and I unclip my seatbelt while he gets out and greets both of them. 

Grabbing my jacket, I zip it all the way up, purposefully covering up my shirt that reads, "Christmas present backordered until May 19."

I get out of the car, carefully hugging Leia and Han as to not wrinkle the pictures of the baby. 

Finn and I walk in to a set table, making my stomach growl. 

"Before we eat, I need to tell you all something," I say to Han and Leia, making them stop in the living room. 

Both of them look at me quizically, and Finn pulls out his phone, pretending to text someone. 

"First, let me take the jacket off," I begin, unzipping the jacket. "It's hot in here." 

When I finally unzip the jacket, I subtly take the pictures out. 

Leia catches on to the shirt first, and says, "Let me see the pictures!" 

Han catches on not long after I hand Leia the pictures. 

"Hang on! You're not pregnant.." 

I nod, and Han is still dumbfounded. 

"I'm so happy for you two," Is what Leia says as she gives me a hug. 

Han says, "We're finally getting grandchildren!" 

I can only laugh in giddiness; Not only because of Han's excitement. 

Afterward, we do what something like a typical family does. We eat a big meal, we talk forever, and God are we merry. 

_This is what a family is..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Look at me go, updating twice in two days! If you want, please drop a review and kudos if you haven't already. And if you don't want to, no pressure :) I'm thankful for any kind of support. Also, quick update on the "typing at school" situation: I started this before school, and now I'm typing this author's note during 4th period. To my credit, I didn't type during my important classes XD. Anyhow, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and if not, please leave constructive criticism below as to how I could improve. See y'all on the flippity flip!


	7. Ain't no mountain high enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. It's Monday, and look what the cat dragged in! I missed Finnrey Friday again! I've been so busy lately it's unreal. 2 weeks ago, I competed for a full-ride scholarship to my dream college, then I've had to work on a 9-page packet for AP Bio, mock-ups for a fashion line I'm collaborating with my art club sponsor on, editing and completing my first upload for the new channel, plus channel art for the channel, updating two other fanfictions on Wattpad, a research paper for English due in 7 days, and on top of all that, I have the ACT, community service hours, and chores to do at home. Anyhow, enough excuses. On with the chapter!

**Rey pov:**

I wake up on the first day of my 20th week craving pulled pork and Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwiches. 

The sun shines through the window and Finn is already out of bed, and I can smell the bacon he's air frying. Looking at the alarm clock at the bedside, I see that I woke up at a reasonable hour, 9 AM. 

I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Finn's waist, taking in his scent. 

Finn chuckles, and says, "Good morning beautiful." 

I smile and unwrap my arms when I see the bacon is almost done. 

Thankful for the opening, Finn dishes bacon into the plates before kissing my small bump. 

I kiss Finn's head, and run my fingers through his hair. Finn raises up and tenderly kisses my lips. 

Once Finn breaks away, he asks, "Ready to eat?"

* * *

After breakfast, I still have the craving for pulled pork and Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwiches. 

"Rey?" 

"Yes?" 

"You're having a craving, aren't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" I reply, not wanting to draw too much attention to it, but simultaneously happy Finn noticed. 

Finn chuckles, and replies, "Come on. You tell me where to go." 

I grin, and kiss Finn before putting shoes on and brushing my hair. 

Finn grand his wallet, and we walk out the door hand-in-hand. 

The first place Finn and I go is a barbeque place, where I order two pulled pork sandwiches, Finn paying without question or judgement. 

The second place is Target-- The only place that sells Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwiches. Finn gets two boxes, and part of me feels guilty, but when I try to tell him, Finn shakes his head. 

"You are growing a human," he says, looking at me, "I will get you any barbeque you want. If that's what you want.." 

I laugh at Finn's trailing. "Are you sure you don't mind?" 

Finn laughs, and replies, "I already said I didn't, Sunshine."

* * *

Once Finn and I return to the house, the first thing I do is go to the bathroom. Finn laughs while I toe off my shoes and run to the nearest bathroom. 

The sun is high in the sky when I sit with Finn on the back porch, a cold breeze blowing strands of hair into my face. Finn brought his record player onto the porch, connecting his phone to the machine. The music plays softly, while Finn rubs my back. 

"Finn?" I ask while Finn hits skip on a song. 

"Yes Sunshine?" 

"Have you thought of any baby names?" I ask, laying my head on Finn's lap. 

Finn chuckles, and replies, "Skylar, Ava, and Abimbola for girls, and Ayo, Jacob, and Amare for boys. What about you?" 

"Anya, Joy, and Amara for girls; Ekene, Zeke, and Liam for boys."

"Only one more week and we'll find out which names to throw out," Finn says, rubbing my head. 

I hum an affirmative sound, leaning into Finn's touch. 

"No gender reveals," I say to Finn, barely audible. 

Finn laughs.

"With no gender reveals," Finn replies, shaking his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I'm so sorry about the shortness of the chapter, it was a bit of filler before the next big story event goes down. However, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, warts and all.


	8. Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey find out the gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! The chapter is finally here-- the gender reveal is happening! I am really excited to write this chapter, and with the excitement, I figured I had a confession to make. The truth is that I didn't think this fanfiction would come this far. I didn't even think I would come this far. The truth is that this account wasn't supposed to last this long. I was supposed to write on this account until the current trilogy ended. However; this bet was made with a boy who was, at the time, my best friend. He and I were super close and obsessed with the new Star Wars trilogy. However, in Freshman Year-- when Rogue One was gearing up for release, we discovered that we had feelings for one another. We didn't date, we "courted." I was his Leia and he was Han. But in the second semester of my Freshman year, my sweet, sweet Han turned into Kylo Ren. He started to become extremely abusive, and I was trapped. I tried to keep writing, but one thing led to another, and I stopped writing on this account for a while. I felt drained from this fandom; the fandom that brought "Han" and I together. I began to feel resentful of "Reylo"-- Hence why Kylo is always a source of trouble for Rey in my fanfictions. The truth is I saw myself in Rey and the guy I was "courting" was Kylo. But in my Sophomore year in High School, I cut off "Kylo." But he didn't take the rejection well. He began harassing me in the halls at school, blowing up my phone with threats. To me, that is how Kylo behaved to Rey, only in a more Sci-Fi fashion. I became extremely suicidal, not recovering until I turned 16. However, a switch flipped in the summer after Sophomore Year, after the release of The Last Jedi. When I first watched TLJ, the film was extremely triggering for me. But in the summer after its release, I began writing Finnrey again. And finally, the inspiration for the Star Wars fandom came back after I visited Galaxy's Edge. And now, here I am in my senior year, poised to finish the semester, and I'm here to say this: I won't be orphaning this account. Not even close. I'll still be writing, always ready to give new reading material to y'all. I love you guys so much, and the journey is far from over. It's just beginning. Now, without further ado, here is the new chapter.

**Rey pov:**

I wake up with a smile on my face. The sun is up when I open my eyes; and Finn is cooking breakfast. 

I immediately get out of bed, without the morning sickness, and with a craving for-- I smell that Finn is cooking barbeque. 

Making up the bed, I hum to the same song Finn is singing. Once I start singing it, I realize it's a Disney song. 

My appointment is today; I find out the gender of my baby. My baby is the size of an artichoke. Looking in the mirror, I notice my bump has gotten bigger, if only a little. 

Walking over to the closet, I pick out another shapeless dress and leggings. On my mirror hanging in the closet, I already have ultrasound pictures from the most recent appointment and a countdown to Christmas -- 25 days. 

I walk into the kitchen to see a plate with a barbeque biscuit and oranges waiting on the island. I take a bite out of the biscuit, and watch as Finn finishes making his food. 

"Good morning Sunshine," Finn says as he turns around to meet me. "How are you two today?"

"We're doing good. Although our baby is getting antsy." I reply. 

Finn looks at me and asks, "Do you think they can hear me?"

"It's worth a try."

Finn smiles from ear to ear and bends down at my bump. "Hello in there. I'm Finn, I'm your dad... You're not even here yet, and your mom and I already love you so much. I know it's warm in there, and it's safe. Out here, it's complicated... But you'll be so loved, and your mom and I will protect you. We find out if you're a boy or girl today, and truth be told, we'll love you no matter what." 

I kiss Finn's head. "That was perfect, Finn." 

Finn stands up and kisses me tenderly. 

"I love you," He says, our foreheads touching. 

"I love you too."

* * *

Finn and I arrive early to our appointment. The clinic is busy, full of young couples talking excitedly in whispers, or older ones who are sitting in silence. 

It is multiple pictures of life. 

However, there is one young girl sitting alone by a window, appearing to be younger than even Finn and I. 

I look at her nonchalantly, and decide to go sit next to her as Finn signs in. 

Once I walk over there, the girl is biting her thumbnail, and she looks to be a teen mom. 

"What's your name?" I ask, and the girl immediately snaps her head in my direction. 

"Ahsoka," She replies, taking her earbuds out of her ears. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rey," I say to the young girl, holding my hand out for her to shake. A beat passes as she shakes my hand. "Are you here alone?"

Ahsoka nods, and replies, "He didn't want to be a dad." 

I pull the young girl into a hug, and she shakes in my arms. 

"I'm so sorry," I reply, "What about your parents?"

"Kicked me out." 

She lets go, and I tell her, "Do you want to stay with my husband and I? We have a spare room, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

Ahsoka seems apprehensive. "Are you sure? I'm kinda 17 and Pregnant." Her eyes widen, clearly she didn't mean to say that. 

My heart drops, but I don't let it show in my eyes. "Of course I don't mind."

Finn walks up to us, and asks, "Who's this?"

"This is Ahsoka," I reply. 

"Oh, nice to meet you. Are you here alone?" Finn asks, gently sitting on Ahsoka's other side. 

Ahsoka nods. 

"Is it ok if I ask now?" I ask, rubbing her shoulder. 

Ahsoka nods again. 

"Can she stay with us?" I ask. 

A beat passes before Finn nods. "Of course, if she has nowhere else to go."

Ahsoka lights up, and replies, "Thank you. Sorry for not asking sooner, but what are your names?"

"I'm Rey, and this is my husband, Finn." 

"Oh my gosh," Ahsoka says, "You guys write _Captain Marvel!_ "

I laugh, and reply, "Yep."

Ahsoka falls into my arms. "Thank you so much." 

I smile at Finn over Ahsoka's shoulder. Finn smiles back, and gently squeezes my hand once Ahsoka lets go. 

Suddenly, a nurse calls Ahsoka back, and Finn and I follow her, not wanting her to be alone. Ahsoka is thankful for the company. 

Her appointment flies by, and Ahsoka holds my hand as she hears her baby's healthy heartbeat. 

As we walk out, Ahsoka hugs Finn and I once again, and says, "Thank you."

I smile, and squeeze her hand. "Anytime."

Finn and I walk with Ahsoka for my appointment, and Poe hugs us as soon as we walk in. 

"New addition?" Poe asks, referring to Ahsoka. 

I nod, and reply, "Definitely." 

The dark-skinned girl's eyes light up. 

I smile with the contagious happiness in the room as I lay down on the ultrasound bed. 

"Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Poe asks, preparing the doppler and computer. 

I nod, and Finn smirks. 

"I am too," Poe begins, smirking back at Finn. "Finn and I have chicken wings betted on this baby." 

I look at Finn, not even mad. 

I lift my dress, thanking my lucky stars I wore leggings, while Poe puts the gel on my stomach. 

My stomach is turning flips; Finn and I have waited for this child, and I'll love them no matter what. 

Finn grabs my hand and squeezes it, grinning at me. 

We hear the baby's heartbeat once again, and I'm surprised mine can't be heard. 

Poe's grin is visible from the blue light of the computer. 

"Well Finn, you owe me a plate of chicken wings."

Finn looks at the projection. 

"It's a girl," Poe says, grinning now from ear to ear. 

Finn kisses my fingers. I laugh, with tears in my eyes. 

We're having a daughter. 

I look at Ahsoka, who has stars in her eyes. 

We have two daughters now. 


	9. A moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed the last update, it was pretty hard to write. I'm really excited for this next chapter, not only because it's Finnrey Friday, but because we are finally getting into the Christmas/Holiday aspect of this story! I don't know about you guys, but I am already in the Christmas spirit. Things are going to get interesting here, and I hope you guys like it. PS- As I'm typing this, I'm also fighting off a coughing fit caused directly by a cold in a quiet classroom.. I hate seasonal illness.

**Finn pov:**

When I wake up, I see that Rey is not in the bed next to me. Looking at the clock on her side of the bed, I see that the clock reads 7 AM. 

_This must be the 2nd trimester energy boost I read about,_ I think to myself as I rub my face to rid myself of any sleepiness. I climb out of bed, almost not putting my pants on before I remember we have another kid in the house. 

Walking into the living room, I see Rey on the computer, a look of concentration etched on her face. She types aggressively on the computer, sitting straight up on the couch. 

I sit next to her, making her break her focus briefly. 

"Are you ok?" I ask, treading carefully. 

Rey rubs her eyes, and replies, "I want to adopt Ahsoka."

I look at her, knowing this was inevitable. "Were you talking with her parents just now?"

Rey nods. "They're willing to give over complete custody. It's crazy Finn," She begins, finger-combing her hair out of her face. "All because she got pregnant..."

I take hold of Rey's hand, and reply, "Well, if you feel that it's right.. When are we meeting with a lawyer?"

"Today at 1. We'll meet the parents and sign custody papers for her." 

I kiss Rey's hand and say, "I will never get tired of your selflessness."

Rey giggles and asks, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I nod. "We already have one daughter. Why not expand the family?" 

Rey laughs. "It's hard to believe that we're going to be getting a daughter and a grandchild out of this."

"I know. You'll be a great mom and grandma," I reply, holding Rey close. 

"Um, excuse me! I am too young to be called Grandma! I will be called Mimi," Rey replies, mocking indigence. 

I laugh, and reply, "Ok Mimi." 

* * *

Ahsoka, Rey and I walk into the Lawyer's office early, and Ahsoka's anxiety comes off in droves. 

Rey puts a gentle hand on her knee, which calms her instantly. 

Suddenly, a tall man with green eyes and long hair comes into the waiting room and invites us into his office. 

Ahsoka grips Rey's hand as we walk in; She will have to see her birth parents one more time. 

"Please, have a seat," The man says as he sits in a big chair behind the table. 

Ahsoka's parents glare across the table at her, and Rey returns the look with just as much ferocity. 

"My name is Qui-Gonn Jinn, I am a family lawyer and judge. I believe we're here because of a change in custody?" He says, solemn but not unkindly. 

All of us at the table nod. I feel my stomach tie itself into a knot. 

"Well then, I believe the biological parents have a statement prepared." He says as Ahsoka's mother hands him the folded paper. 

Qui-Gonn begins reading it, and Ahsoka's eyes fill with tears. 

Towards the end, Qui-Gonn sighs. 

"And now, I believe Mr. and Mrs. Storm have a statement?" 

Rey hands him the paper, which he once again reads aloud. Ahsoka smiles through the tears, still holding Rey's hand. 

Once Qui-Gonn finishes reading, he smiles at Rey and I. 

"Well then, Mr. and Mrs. Tano, do you object to exchanging custody and foster rights to Mr. and Mrs. Storm?" He asks, looking at the two of them, effectively distracting them from making Ahsoka uncomfortable. 

"Absolutely. I don't want to see the little," Mr. Tano says something which makes me nearly launch myself across the table at him. 

"Mr. Tano, you are to respect your daughter and the people in here or else I will call and have security detain you," Qui-Gonn says sternly, looking at both parents. 

Ahsoka has let a stray tear fall down her cheek. Qui-Gonn looks at her and rubs her shoulder, making her smile. 

"And Ahsoka, do you consent to leaving the custody of your biological parents?"

Ahsoka nods, smiling at Rey and I. 

"Well then," Qui-Gonn begins, handing the papers over to Rey and I. "Your 2-6 hearing is scheduled for April 9, and until then, you will have routine home examinations by CPS to assure Ahsoka and her child's safety."

Rey and I sign the papers, excitement building. Qui-Gonn takes the papers and smiles. 

"Congratulations you two. And Good Luck." 

* * *

After we leave the law offices, Ahsoka is bubbling with excitement, still attached to Rey at the hip. 

I drive while Rey sits with Ahsoka in the backseat of the car. 

"So, Ahsoka, what do you want for Christmas?" Finn asks, looking at her through the rearview mirror. 

"You don't have to," She begins, but Rey cuts her off. 

"We want to. We were serious when we signed those papers. You're our daughter," Rey says, rubbing Ahsoka's knee. 

Ahsoka smiles, and hugs Rey. 

"Do you think you guys can find a record player?" Ahsoka asks, with curiosity teeming behind her eyes. 

"Write it down, and we'll see what we can do," Rey says, squeezing Ahsoka's hand. 

Ahsoka hugs Rey around the waist. Rey wraps her arms around the young girl's waist. 

"Ahsoka," Rey begins, rubbing her back. "When is your next appointment?" 

"Next Week." She says. 

"What time?" 

"11. I can take myself," She replies, looking at me. 

"You don't have to," Rey says, wrapping her arm around Ahsoka. 

"Well if you guys wanna do something, I don't want to be a burden." 

"Ahsoka, you're not a burden, you're our daughter." Finn says. 

Ahsoka smiles, clearly not used to it yet. 

I kiss Ahsoka's hair, and she leans into my touch.

* * *

Rey and I are wrapping presents when she gasps. 

"Finn." 

I snap my head in her direction and see a look of excitement on her face. 

"What is it?" I ask, seeing her hand on her moderately-sized bump. 

"The baby kicked!" 

I put my hand on her bump, and feel a movement towards my hand. 

"That's our daughter," I say in amazement. 

Rey smiles, and rubs her bump. 

I kiss her stomach and then her, lingering for a few minutes. Rey's forehead rests against mine while she smiles, her eyes lighting up. 

"Best Christmas present ever." 

I laugh, and we finish wrapping presents like that, talking about our little family. 

It's late at night when Rey and I are putting presents under the tree. The fire is crackling, and Rey links her hands around my neck, and we sway in sync; a manner of dancing as a trio.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever imagine our family would grow this quickly?" Rey asks, her head against my heart. 

"Absolutely not," I reply, looking at her. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Our domestic scene is immediately interrupted by a high-pitched scream coming from Ahsoka's room. 

I look at Rey, and she decides to take the lead. 

We walk into Ahsoka's room to see her crying, and Rey immediately rushes to see her. 

"Ahsoka? Honey what's wrong?" She says, already stepping into the 'Mother' role. 

Ahsoka shakes her head, still crying. 

"Ahsoka, I want to help you but you need to take a deep breath," Rey says, firmly but not too harshly. 

Ahsoka coughs, and then manages a breath through her nose. 

"Rey, I think I might have lost my baby." 

* * *

**Rey pov:**

Ahsoka is shaking against me as we head home from the emergency room. 

We've lost our grandchild. 

Ahsoka has lost her child. 

We're silent in the car as we head home, and Finn lets me sit in the back with her. I wipe her tears, rub her back. Do what her birth mother should be doing. 

"Ahsoka," I whisper and she looks up at me. "I love you. You're still our daughter." 

Ahsoka cries silently, and I kiss her hair. 

We finally get home, and Ahsoka goes to her room while I feel tears fill my eyes. 

"We should have done more," I whisper to Finn as he embraces me. 

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." 

I let a single tear fall out of my eye. 

"What if that's me?" I reply, biting the bullet against the elephant in the room. 

"Rey, it won't. You're going to be fine. And so will she." 

I lean into Finn's touch, and he holds me like that for a few minutes. Then I get an idea. 

"I'm going to go see her."

Finn looks at me, and lets me go. 

I walk into Ahsoka's room to see her looking at the ultrasound pictures on her bed. 

She sees me and makes room on the bed. 

"What's up?" I ask; I don't ask if she's ok, the answer is obvious. 

"What if it's my fault?" She asks, putting the pictures on her nightstand. 

"You know it's not," I reply immediately. "It's no one's fault." 

I sit on the bed next to her and prop my feet up. 

"Do you still want me to stay?" She asks. 

"Of course we do! I meant it when I said you were our daughter now. Besides, mine and Finn's families will love having a new grandchild." 

Ahsoka looks at me hopefully. 

"Really?" She asks. 

"Of course." 

Ahsoka hugs me, and I am amazed at how willing she is to show affection still. Or well, I am amazed at my daughter in general. 

We stay like that until Ahsoka falls asleep, and myself with her.

* * *

A week later, Ahsoka's hands are shaking while she curls her hair. The three of us are getting ready to go to Christmas at Han and Leia's, and Ahsoka's nerves are welded to her preparation. 

"Ahsoka, you will be fine." I tell her, walking over to her dresser. 

"Are you sure Rey?" 

"Of course," I take the curling iron out of her hands. "Do you want me to?" 

Ahsoka nods, and I continue curling her hair. 

"What are you so nervous about?" I ask, allowing the curling iron to slide out of the young girl's hair. 

"What if they don't like me?" 

I smile at her and reply, "You're right, they won't like you." 

Ahsoka looks utterly mortified. 

"They'll love you." 

Ahsoka releases the breath she was holding, and replies,"That is cruel and unusual punishment." 

I laugh. 

"I've gotta mess with you a little bit. It's my job." I reply. 

"So what time do we have to be there?" She asks as I unclip the last section of hair.

"We have to leave within the next 30 minutes, it takes an hour to get there." I reply. 

Ahsoka relaxes a little bit at that. 

"Rey?" 

"Hm?"

"Do they know I'm coming?" She asks as I free the hair from the iron.

"Yes they do. Leia went all out for your presents." 

"Why? She hasn't met me yet." Ahsoka replies. 

"Well, you're her first grandchild and this is your first Christmas Eve with her." I reply, wanting it to be obvious. 

Ahsoka nods, and I finish curling her hair.

* * *

When we arrive at Han and Leia's, we already hear the loud conversations from outside the house. Finn gets the presents out of the hatch, and I fix Ahsoka's outfit. 

The three of us walk up to the porch, and Finn knocks on the door. 


	10. This Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets to meet the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I basically left this story behind over the weekend, but I have three reasons for that: 1) I had a really busy weekend, 2) I had to finish my research paper, and 3) I finally got to watch my first Stephen King movie in the theatre! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

**Rey pov:**

Ahsoka is immediately greeted by Leia at the door. I hug Han and Poe first, letting the young girl introduce herself to Leia. 

As soon as Ahsoka finishes talking to Leia, the younger girl is immediately bear-hugged by Han. 

"You must be my new grandkid," Han says before Leia hugs me. 

Leia lets go and sees my protruding bump. 

"Boy or Girl?"

"Girl," I respond simply, smiling in pride. Leia grins from ear to ear before Han hugs me from behind. 

"How's my other grandkid?" Han asks while I pat his arm around my shoulders. 

"She is doing good," I reply. 

"They'll both be doing better if you let go of them," Leia replies with a smirk. 

Han rolls his eyes, but lets me go. 

"Are we all here now?" Han asks, looking at all of us. 

"Yes they are you big bufoon, let's eat." Leia banters. 

Han looks indignant at first, but then we follow him into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Poe says, talking with his hands. "Guy passes out as soon as his wife's water breaks!" 

Ahsoka laughs more contagiously than the rest of us. She is clearly thankful for the distraction from her nerves at meeting everyone.

"Is it time to open presents yet?" Han asks with a childlike impatience. 

Leia rolls her eyes. 

"Almost. If you help me load all of this in the dishwasher, you'll get yours first," Leia teases. 

Han mocks offence.

"I can do it, if you want my help," Ahsoka begins before being cut off by Leia. 

Leia immediately shakes her head. "No grandbaby of mine is helping clean up Christmas dinner." 

Ahsoka blushes, and is clearly taken aback by the fact that Leia is already adopting her into the family. 

I smile and hug Ahsoka before she gets up, stretching. 

"Hey kid," Han says, looking at Ahsoka. "I wanna show you something." 

Ahsoka looks at me, and I nudge her along while smiling at her. 

Finn and Poe offer once again to help clean up the kitchen, which Leia adamantly refuses. They filter out, acknowledging the battle has been lost. 

I get up and begin clearing off the table, loading the plates and silverware into the dishwasher. 

"Man," I begin, raking the carcass of the turkey into the trash can. "We destroyed this meal." 

Leia laughs. "I wanted you guys to," She replies. "Y'all are my family."

I feel the baby kick again, and Leia smiles. 

"Your daughter is my family too." 

Tears involuntarily fill my eyes. 

Leia walks over to me and kisses my head. "I love you," she says. "And so does your father." 

I smile and wipe my eyes as I load dishes into the dishwasher. 

And we work like that for a few minutes, finishing quickly. 

"Is it time to open presents now?!" Han yells as Leia puts the last of the leftovers in the fridge. 

Leia and I laugh, and Leia replies, "Yes, but if you ask one more time, You're only getting a lump of coal." 

Han mocks offence as he follows Leia into the living room. 

"What did Han want to show you?" I ask, wrapping my arms around Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka shows me a picture I never thought I'd see again. 

"You fought?" She asks. 

I look at the picture of me fighting Finn with a bo-staff from High school. 

"Yeah I did," I begin. "I trained with Finn in bojutsu."

I laugh and give the picture back to Ahsoka. 

"Let's go open presents," I begin, looking at her. "Han is about to go crazy."

Ahsoka laughs, and we walk in there and sit in the floor, next to the armchair Finn occupies. 

"That won't do any good," Finn begins, picking me up and placing me next to him. "My girls cannot," He picks up Ahsoka too. "Sit on the floor." 

Ahsoka and I laugh. 

"Now that the family is all here," Leia begins, "We can start." 

"Hallelujah!" Han yells before being slapped upside the head by Leia. 

"The first present will go to my new grand-baby," Leia says before handing a bag to Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka blushes before opening the present. 

Her eyes widen once she sees what it is. 

"How did you know?" She asks, taking the necklace out of the bag. 

I hold back a gasp at what it is. [The ring is absolutely gorgeous. I can see why Ahsoka wanted it in the first place.](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwimn4yIkvTlAhWEneAKHb5RAVYQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.zales.com%2Fenchanted-disney-aladdin-pearshaped-swiss-blue-topaz-110-ct-tw-diamond-arabesque-frame-ring-10k-gold%2Fp%2FV-20300079&psig=AOvVaw30V063U4zIBwrV4v9cWD2W&ust=1574179582224187)

"Well, I got a hint from Rey, and after that.. call it a Mimi-Sense," Leia says with a grin. 

Ahsoka looks at it, amazed still. 

Leia then, begins throwing and handing out presents, and we make merry, with Ahsoka being more and more amazed with her gifts. 

Once the gifts have been distributed, Leia and Han sit down on a bench, surrounded by presents. 

"Is it our turn now?" Leia asks sarcastically. 

We all laugh, and Ahsoka sits on my lap. Finn has his arm wrapped around both of us. 

Leia and Han take turns, and then the small packages are gone, leaving the big one. 

Han and Leia look suspiciously at us. 

"If we open this, will the boogie man jump out?" Leia asks playfully. 

"Maybe," Poe deadpans. 

Han and Leia look inquisitive as they open the box from the three of us.

Upon opening, a pitbull immediately jumps out, happy to see its new parents. 

"The box was a crate," I say to them while Leia is being licked by the dog. 

Han chuckles at us. 

"Merry Christmas," Poe says. 

"She's very hyper," Leia say, chuckling. "Khaleesi sound good to you, Han?"

Han looks at the dog with a lopsided grin. "She looks like a Khaleesi." 

Leia laughs.

* * *

When we get home, I carry our gifts from the evening while Finn carries Ahsoka. 

I open the door for Finn before he walks in, taking Ahsoka to her room. 

I put the presents in mine and Finn's room, and sit down to take my shoes off. 

Finn walks in a few minutes later and gets out our pajamas. 

"I can't believe," He begins, shutting the door to change. "We went from newlyweds to parents who wear matching pajamas for Christmas in 6 months." 

I laugh and begin putting my leggings on. 

"I'm being serious," Finn says fondly. "Next thing you know, you'll be babyproofing the house.." 

"Don't wish my life away. Let's just enjoy our life right now." 

I put my pajama shirt on and move over to Finn. 

"It's Christmas." Finn says, kissing me before turning the bed down. 

I look at the clock, which flashes 12:01 AM. 

"Indeed it is," I reply, climbing into bed. 

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine."

"Merry Christmas," Is all I get out before falling asleep. 


	11. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Morning in the Storm household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: It’s almost Thanksgiving!  
> Also me: Let’s write a Christmas chapter!  
> Hey y’all, I hope you guys like this chapter, I’ve been looking forward to it for a while, and I’ve even decided to begin making a trailer for this story for the new channel! I meant for this to be uploaded at lunch today, but I didn’t have time, technology, or patience. Anywho, I hope this provides some more levity in light of the darker story elements.

**Rey pov:**

Finn and I wake up early on Christmas morning. Ahsoka is still asleep, and Finn’s hand has moved to my bump. I grab my phone on the nightstand only to see it is fully charged. 

I want to get up, but I don’t want to wake Finn up. The time brutally shines in my face. _7:03 AM._

Groaning, I feel my daughter move towards Finn’s hand. I immediately stop and smile from ear to ear. 

_She’s quite the squirmy child, isn’t she?_

Finn stirs next to me, and whispers to me, “G’morning... merry Christmas.” 

I giggle and reply, “Merry Christmas.” 

Finn sits up, and kisses my bump. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” 

I kiss Finn’s lips when he comes up to my face, and he smiles once we break the kiss. 

“So,” Finn begins, lacing our fingers together. “Do you want to wake Ahsoka up or-“

As if on demand, I hear a cabinet close. 

“There She is.” 

Finn laughs, and gets out of bed before helping me out of bed. 

We walk out and see Ahsoka drinking egg nog. 

“Merry Christmas!” She says, smiling. 

I laugh and reply, “Merry Christmas to you too. Do you want to finish that and open presents?” 

Ahsoka looks at both of us and asks, “Wait you mean some of those are for me?” 

Finn looks crestfallen for half a second before regaining his excitement and replying, “Of course!” 

Ahsoka smiles from ear to ear and replies, “I got you and Rey presents too. Can you open yours from me first?” 

I smile and nod before replying, “Of course.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes light up, and she disappears for a couple minutes. 

Finn and I move to the couch, looking at the lit up tree with presents stacked underneath. Finn kisses my head while I curl my legs up next to me. 

“We did this,” I say to Finn, looking at him. “We actually got our family. Even if we are in over our heads.” 

Finn laughs and kisses my head. “Yes we did. And we definitely are.” 

Ahsoka comes back in the room, and gives us two packages each. 

Finn and I open them at the same time.. I feel my eyes fill up with tears. 

“Ahsoka, this is amazing,” I say, looking at the book. It’s a copy of Finn and I’s run of _Captain America_ with a handwritten note from Ahsoka. 

“Yeah it is..” Finn says. 

“Open the next one!” Ahsoka says excitedly. 

Finn and I unwrap the second package and see framed pictures of the three of us at the first restaurant we ate at after gaining custody of Ahsoka. 

I gasp once again, and Ahsoka says, “I thought you might want a picture of the first meal we ate as a family.” 

I kiss Ahsoka on the head. “I love it.” 

Finn hugs Ahsoka and says, “Thanks kiddo.” 

“Okay, now it’s your turn,” I tell Ahsoka, with a hint of a laugh in my voice. 

Ahsoka lights up, and Finn stands up, heading for the tree. 

Finn hands Ahsoka a moderately-sized box first, and she tears into it with vigor. I pull out my phone to record her reaction. 

I catch her exact reaction on camera. 

"Seriously?! How did you know?" Ahsoka says, clearly resisting the urge to open [the box containing her typewriter. ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjhvODVifnlAhVCiOAKHW2JAJAQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fvalerianasolaris%2F3626032099&psig=AOvVaw1aOQRdGvp8IV1og4DIsKez&ust=1574349124162838)

"You did say you loved the old-fashioned stuff," I reply to the young girl. 

Finn grins and hands Ahsoka her next present. 

And Finn and I watch her, tearing into each present with vigor and thanking us profusely. 

"You know," Finn says, turning the TV on to the Disney Christmas Parade, "I just forgot something." 

I give Finn a confused look, but stay silent nonetheless.

Ahsoka comes up to me, and lays her head on my lap. I stroke her hair and she wraps her arms around my legs. 

"Rey?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish I still had my baby." She says, looking at me. 

I kiss her hair, and pat the seat next to me, offering her a place besides the floor. She stands up and takes up the spot, laying her head on my shoulder. 

"Listen, Ahsoka, I know it must be hard. First you lose your parents, your boyfriend, and your baby in weeks. But God makes everything happen for a reason. You came into our lives for a reason," I say, wrapping my arm around the girl. "Maybe one day, this will all make sense. You'll get a new boyfriend, and you have a family with us. You're going to graduate high school-which Finn and I will be there for-You'll be able to go to college, and graduate-Which Finn and I will also be there for... You have so much life to live, and maybe one day, losing your baby will make sense. The pain might not go away, but it will make sense."

Ahsoka looks at me, and hugs me tightly around the waist. 

I rub her back. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Mom." 

I am taken aback. I feel the excitement rise up in me, and I kiss her head. This is the best Christmas present ever. 

As if on cue, Finn walks back into the room with a small box for both of us. 

I raise an eyebrow at him, silently questioning if he has a gag gift for the two of us in the boxes. 

"Okay," He begins, sitting on the edge of the couch. "This one I planned in secret. And I want the two of you to open them at the same time." 

I laugh, and am momentarily taken aback by the look in Finn's eyes. 

Finn takes out a camera, and says, "You can go ahead." 

Ahsoka laughs, and I blush as we untape the boxes. 

Ahsoka gets to the surprise first. 

"You can't be serious?!!" She exclaims. 

Finn chuckles, and I finally get to what's inside. 

"Finn! How?" I reply, amazed at the fact he managed to hide this. 

"It'll be after the baby is born, so you can have time to heal," He says, still nervous. 

"We're doing Disney!" Ahsoka says, distracted from the sadness she felt minutes ago. 

I laugh, and stand up to hug Finn. 

Finn and I are now _totally_ in over our heads. 

* * *

Finn and I sit in our bed, lazing around later that morning. 

"Finn." I say, still excited from earlier. 

"Yes sunshine?" 

"I got my first 'Mom' from Ahsoka!" I say, nearly shouting that last part. 

Finn smiles from ear to ear. 

"Oh my God," Is all he says. He kisses me tenderly, and says after breaking it, "So, what do you think of the big present?"

I begin feeling confused again. "How did you manage it?" 

"Tons of overtime. If I never have to staple another comic together, it'll be too soon. And I decided to use my bonus.. When Ahsoka joined the family, I just added a ticket." 

I laugh and kiss Finn. 

"Finn?" I ask, once I break the kiss. 

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think we're in over our heads with Ahsoka?" I ask, genuinely worried. "All things considered, I worry about her mental and physical safety.."

Finn wraps his arm around me. "We are definitely in over our heads," Finn begins. "Utterly unequipped for Ahsoka. However, we are doing it because it is the right thing. And as for the other aspects, we are still dangerous.." Finn smirks at the end. 

"Finn, I'm serious. What if Kylo gets out, or worse?" 

Finn looks at me. "I'm serious too, Rey. We're in this together, and Ahsoka needs us. You're her mom now, and Kylo.. He's gonna have a small army after him if he comes after us. There's always restraining orders, tasers.."

I cut Finn off. "I get the picture."

Finn looks at me again. "Listen. For one, you shouldn't be this worried. It's Christmas. Secondly, we are fine. Thirdly, Ahsoka will have her ups and downs. She will have good days and bad days-- and we will be there. And finally, this baby will be safe. You are keeping her safe and peaceful right now, and you will bring her into this world safe and peaceful and loved." 

I look up at Finn and kiss his cheek. "I love you," I tell him. 

"I love you too." 

Ahsoka walks in and sits at the edge of the bed with us. 

Finn and I motion for her to come closer, and she crawls up the bed and wraps her arms around me. 

"Merry Christmas, Ahsoka." 

Ahsoka looks at both of us with a crooked grin. "Merry Christmas, you two." 


	12. Next to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter, I'm always a sucker for Christmas chapters, so I naturally had to have a Finnrey family Christmas. I am skipping about 3 weeks after Christmas because I am wanting to help with the pacing. At this point in the story, Rey is 5 months and 4 days along. Anywho, with that FYI out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Rey pov:**

I comb through my hair, frustrated at its new thickness. Poe said at my last appointment it would be thicker, but not this thick. 

Finn walks in the bathroom and takes the comb from my hands. 

I look at him and he says, "Let me help." 

Finn then takes the comb and begins combing it gently, going slow over the knots. I feel a dull ache in my wrist, but I ignore it. 

When Finn finishes, I tell him, "Thank you." 

Finn kisses my cheek, and I look at him with love. "Our daughter is making me crazy."

Finn replies, "Which one? The one in your stomach or the one doing online school to graduate early?" 

"Yes," I reply, not without fondness. "I'm ready for our baby to get here. I'm ready for her to get here so we can take her and her sister to Disney in 5 and a half months." 

Finn laughs. "Come on, Mama. Let's eat."

I follow Finn into the kitchen, and open the cabinet to grab a plate. Recently, I've had a serious craving for carrots dipped in barbecue sauce. 

Finn pulls out normal food while I prepare my daughter's newest favorite food. We make our food in companionable silence before Ahsoka runs into the room. 

"Mom, Dad, guess what?!" She says excitedly, her eyes flickering between the both of us. 

Finn's eyes light up for a second; This is his first 'Dad.' 

"What?" I reply first. 

"I just finished Calculus! I'm done with Math!" She almost shouts. 

I laugh and walk over to hug Ahsoka. "I'm so proud of you!" I tell her, stroking her hair. 

"One more credit to go!" Finn says, smiling now from ear to ear. 

"So close! Now I am taking a break," Ahsoka says, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a coke. 

Finn laughs, and replies, "Go ahead, kiddo. You've earned it." 

Ahsoka sits at the kitchen island and takes a drink before saying, "Now I am just 3 passed tests away from finishing English IV. And then I'll be graduated."

"Do you wanna walk or just have your diploma mailed?" I ask, taking a bite out of a barbecue-dipped carrot. 

"Mailed," Ahsoka replies, not hesitating. "Disney is a better graduation!" 

Finn laughs, and says to her, "Well, no matter what happens, we're proud of you." 

Ahsoka blushes, and finishes her drink. She walks and puts her cup in the sink, and says, "I'm going to check the mail. I'll be right back." 

Ahsoka walks back into her room, and I lightly slap Finn's chest. I look at him, grinning in pride. 

Ahsoka walks back into the kitchen for the front door. She gives both of us a look and says, "I'm going to see if any acceptance letters arrived," She pauses to put her shoes on. "Don't make another baby." She deadpans. 

She walks out the door and closes it behind her. 

"You got your first 'Dad'!" I say, as he grins once again. 

"I know!" 

Finn kisses me excitedly as Ahsoka walks back in. 

We vaguely hear Ahsoka say something about PDA before she walks into the living room and turns the TV on. 

* * *

That evening, the three of us go out to eat at Ahsoka's favorite restaurant. 

What we didn't tell Ahsoka? Han and Leia will be there. Ahsoka practically worships her grandparents; She relishes Han's Air Force Stories and the Story of how Han and Leia met.

And the feeling is shared. Han and Leia enthusiastically invite Ahsoka to spend the night almost every weekend. And every other weekend, Ahsoka goes. 

Which brings us up to now. Ahsoka fixes her dress before she walks in, perfectly in step with Finn and I. 

For some reason, Ahsoka seems anxious, and I put a hand on her back, which calms her immediately. 

We walk in the door, and Finn talks to the hostess before getting led back to a booth in a small dining room. Han and Leia immediately stand up, hugging Ahsoka. 

After they finish hugging her, Leia hugs me first, while Han and Finn 'man hug.' 

"How's my granddaughter doing?" Leia asks, looking at my ever-growing bump. 

"She is kicking up a storm. And making my wrist hurt," I reply, looking at Leia. 

Han hugs me before Leia can respond. 

"Yep," Leia says, once Han breaks the bone-crushing hug. "Happened to me too." 

We sit down, and talk all through the night, and we walk out together too. 

As we leave the restaurant, Ahsoka has a certain sadness about leaving Han and Leia. Unfortunately, that has not changed with her. 

Finn drives home, and holds my hand while Ahsoka falls asleep in the back. 

"Rey?" 

"Hm?" I reply. 

"I worry about that baby, you know?" Finn replies, forcing the words out. 

"So do I," I reply. "I worry about how good I'll be to her. About whether she'll do drugs, or what will happen to her."

Finn kisses my fingers. "Well, whatever happens, we're gonna be there for her." 

I feel dread build up in my stomach. "What if I'm not there enough? What if I wind up being like-"

"You will never be like him. You are an amazing mom, and will continue to be," Finn says. 

"I love you, Finn." 

"I love you too, Sunshine."

* * *

"I got into UT!" Ahsoka runs into mine and Finn's room. 

Finn sits bolt upright. "That's awesome! Are they still offering you the full-ride?"

Ahsoka nods, and hands Finn the acceptance letter and reward-sheet. 

"That's my girl! Future Zoologist, right here!" Finn says, getting up and hugging Ahsoka. 

I sit up and get off the bed, meeting Ahsoka halfway to hug her. 

"We're so proud of you," I tell Ahsoka, kissing her hair. 

Ahsoka laughs. 

Finn continues to talk to Ahsoka while I feel a slight cramp. I rub my bump, willing it to stop. 

Then, as soon as it came, it ends. 

Ahsoka looks at me, and asks, "Are you okay?" 

I nod, and sit down at the edge of the bed. "Your sister is giving me a run for my money."

Ahsoka sits next to me and hugs me. 

"I love you," I tell Ahsoka. 

"I love you too, mom." 

Finn smiles at us, and kisses my bump. 

"My girls," He says fondly. 


	13. Heart full of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn are preparing for their daughter. Rey is 5 months and 2 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another Finnrey Friday! I am really excited to share this chapter with you because now we are getting into the second act of this story. Along with this new chapter, I have an announcement to make: I am moving forward with my youtube channel! The channel art is now done, and the first video is almost complete! I will link the video when it is uploaded so those who are interested can watch :). Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and leave a review if you want :)

**Rey pov:**

I sit with Finn on the couch, in a rare moment of quiet. It is 8 AM, and I've been up for close to four hours. 

Ahsoka is staying with Han and Leia for the day, and the house is clean and quiet. 

"It's so quiet," Finn whispers, putting his arm around me. 

"Yeah it is," I reply, leaning into the touch. "It's too quiet." 

Finn smiles wryly. "True," he says. "She really did breathe new life into this joint." 

I laugh halfheartedly, and feel the baby kick as if on cue. 

"Oh snap," I say, realizing the baby's kick has jogged my memory. "We still haven't figured out a name or nursery or anything." 

Finn laughs. 

I look at him indignantly. 

"I know, I know-- you are right. What are you thinking for the nursery?" Finn asks, propping his feet up on the ottoman. 

I pull out my phone and open the camera roll, showing Finn some ideas Ahsoka and I saved on Pinterest. 

"This one," I show Finn a picture Ahsoka saved. "Is Ahsoka's favorite."

Finn smiles, and says, "I like that one too. What's your favorite?" 

I swipe until I find the nursery idea I liked. 

"Why don't we combine the two?" 

"Huh?" I reply eloquently. 

"Seriously. Why don't we take the stuff you liked from that picture and what Ahsoka liked from the other one and just combine it?" 

I silently consider Finn's offer. "Yeah. That could be cool," I reply. 

"We still have time to decide," Finn says as I lean more into his chest. "If you're unsure." 

I nod. "I need more time." 

Finn laughs. 

* * *

Finn and I are getting ready to go out and eat that evening. Finn wears a casual button-down and dark khakis. I am still nervously fidgeting with my long duster vest. 

"She had to stay the whole night, didn't she?" Finn asks as I put my makeup on. 

"I know. It feels so weird. It feels like she should be sitting on the bed, talking our ears off." I reply. 

"Yeah." Finn replies. 

I put my makeup up while spraying on setting spray. 

"Finn?" 

"Yeah?" He replies. 

"What are we gonna do when Ahsoka goes to college?"

Finn laughs. "Deal with our new daughter," He replies. 

I laugh against the cramp in my stomach. 

* * *

When we are seated at the booth, Finn reaches for my hand across the table. 

"I hope this works for you," Finn says. "I know Chick-Fil-A serves barbecue chicken." 

I laugh, and squeeze Finn's hand. "It's great, Finn." 

Finn's number is called, and he walks up to the counter, leaving me to scroll on Pinterest. 

I get a message from Leia, and laugh at the picture. Ahsoka is laying on her stomach, playing with Khaleesi. 

I screenshot the picture, and reply to Leia: _Lol. Don't keep her up all night._

Finn walks back up to the table, tray in hand. I move to take the tray from his hands, and Finn shakes his head. 

"I got this," Finn replies, putting the tray down and handing me my container of chicken. "You can sit down." 

I laugh, and open the container, giving a place for the waffle fries to sit. 

"Reminds me of our first date," I tell him, opening the ranch. "We actually came here for that, too." 

Finn smiles, and opens his food containers. We quickly bless our food, and I dig into my chicken. 

"Did you know," Finn says in between bites of food. "I got a discount on this meal for being a comic book writer?" 

"You're joking," I reply. "Are you sure it wasn't because you're on a date with your pregnant wife?" 

Finn laughs. "Okay, it was partially because of that too." 

I roll my eyes. 

"Finn," I begin, testing the waters after a bite of ranch-drenched barbecue chicken. "I think I want to do a water birth." 

Finn looks at me. "It's whatever you think is best. I can see what we can do about prepping the house, if that's what you want." 

I smile. "I'm not sure yet," I tell him. "But I'm thinking about it." 

"Okay. Well, let me know ahead of time so I can prepare." Finn says. 

* * *

Finn and I lay in bed, side by side while my daughter gives me grief. It's 1 AM, and I've only been granted an hour of sleep. Finn rubs my back, helping the dull ache. 

"Finn?" I ask, seeing if he's still awake. 

"Yeah?" 

"You can go to sleep," I tell him, seeing the exhaustion in his eyes. 

"No way," He replies. "If you're awake, then I'm awake too." 

I laugh. Then, I get up and go to the bathroom. 

When I get to the bathroom, I feel another cramp. I grip the counter of the sink. 

Finn knocks on the door and asks, "Are you okay?" 

I bite my lip until I taste blood. Once the cramp subsides, I reply, "I'm fine." 

"Is it another Braxton Hicks?" Finn asks. 

I nod and reply, "Yeah." 

_If this is supposed to prepare me for labor, then I'm definitely in for it._ I think to myself as I use the bathroom. 

When I walk out of the bathroom, Finn hugs me close. 

"Just 3 and a half more months." Finn says. 

I snort and reply, "Or more." 

Finn laughs. 

"Maybe you can talk to our daughter and get her to let me sleep," I reply, not actually expecting him to do what he does. 

Finn laughs, and kneels down to my bump and says, "Hey princess. Can you please be kind to your mom and I and please let us go to sleep?"

I laugh, and Finn continues talking to her. "We love you.. We're gonna sleep now. Please."

Finn kisses my bump, and we walk back to the bed and lay down, Finn holding me close. 

My daughter finally lets me rest, and I fall asleep listening to Finn's heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's short, but this chapter did serve as a transition into the latter part of the story. I am really excited for what's to come, and I hope you all are as well. I am currently working on the next chapter, which should be uploaded soon :)


	14. All the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday y’all! I know last chapter was short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless. This chapter will be another time skip, Rey is 6 months and 1 day pregnant. I hope this story doesn’t have too many skips, I just worry about pacing. Anywho, I hope y’all enjoy this chapter!

**Rey pov:**

I wake up at 3 AM on the packed day Finn and I have planned with Ahsoka. 

Today is the day we take Ahsoka dorm shopping. She finished Calculus yesterday, and was eager to begin shopping for college. 

Finn has his arms wrapped around me, snoring. I feel my belly band fold down over my large bump. 

I roll over slowly to shift on my back as another Braxton Hicks contraction hits. I bite my lips against a groan and breathe through it. 

I slowly shuffle out of bed, trying to get into the bathroom as a wave of acid reflux-induced nausea hits.

Once I’m in the bathroom, I begin throwing up as soon as I hit the toilet. Finn comes in immediately and rubs my back, holding my hair with his other hand.

I finish throwing up and lean back against him.

“I’m sorry,” I tell Finn. I woke him up. Again. “You were sleeping so peacefully.”

Finn grabs a washcloth and douses it in cold water before placing it on the back of my neck. I groan at the feeling of it against my hot skin. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Finn says, pulling my hair into a bun. “I just wish you woke me up.” 

“You’ve stayed up with me the last three nights because the baby was moving so much,” I reply, leaning into his touch as he rubs my back.

”Rey, I already told you; If you’re up then I’m up too.” 

I don’t protest this time; I just breathe against the remaining nausea in my stomach. 

Finn kisses my hair, and I take the washcloth off of my neck. Looking in the mirror, I see my hair is tied into a passable messy bun. 

“Well,” I begin, turning the water on. “It looks like we’ve got an early start to our morning.” 

Finn laughs, and perches on the vanity. 

I wash my face, and Finn sobers slightly. “At least try to get more sleep,” He offers. “We’ve got a packed day.” 

I smile in a face covered with suds.

”Finn,” I begin, turning on my spin-brush. “We’re already going to be up this early when the baby gets here.”

Finn smiles fondly. “You’re gonna be a great mom, you know that right?”

I blush while rinsing off my face. 

Walking over to Finn, I wrap my arms around his waist. 

“And you’re gonna be a great father.” 

Finn grins and kisses my head. 

I go to grab the keys and I press the button to unlock the bathroom. 

“Babe?” Finn asks, smirking slightly. 

“I’m trying to unlock the bathroom.” 

“...”

I hit the button once again. 

“Sunshine, those are the car keys.” Finn says. 

I look down, only to realize he’s right. 

“Darn it.”

* * *

I wake up again at 7 AM, much more rested. 

Finn is already awake, hanging up our outfits for the day on the closet doors. 

I rub my eyes and stretch before crawling out of bed. Making up the bed, I remember what happened earlier this morning. 

“Are you excited to take maternity pictures?” Finn asks. 

I raise an eyebrow. “I guess. I mostly just want to do Birth Photography.”

”Huh?" Finn replies eloquently.

"Birth Photography. I've seen the pictures, and the results are beautiful," I reply, looking to see if there is any judgement in Finn's eyes. 

Instead of judgement, I only find thought. "Well," He begins. "We can see how much room we have in the budget, and if we can, I'll see who we can find." 

I smile at him, and grab my outfit before heading to the bathroom.

I jump into the shower, quickly washing my body before stepping out. When I step out, I hear Ahsoka on the other side, enthusiastically talking to Finn about her dorm. 

I smile, practically seeing Finn's eyes light up. 

Getting dressed, I look at myself in the mirror. Stretch marks mark my skin just below the belly button. My bump has grown, trying to accommodate for my daughter. 

Ignoring my reflection, I put on my belly band, then my outfit before opening the bathroom door. 

Ahsoka whips her head around to see me and says, "Good morning Momma!" 

I smile and walk to kiss Ahsoka's head. "Good morning lovely." 

"I was telling Dad that I want a Disney-themed dorm room. What do you think?" She asks.

I smile at Ahsoka and reply, "It's your dorm. Just stay within budget." 

Ahsoka grins, and says, "I don't wanna get everything today, just some of the decor. What time are you taking maternity pictures?" 

"4:30 is when I have to be there to meet the photographer." I reply. I walk back into the bathroom and begin plugging up the curling wand to let it heat up. 

"Hey dad? Do you think we can stop for breakfast?" Ahsoka asks while I get my makeup bag out. 

Finn chuckles and replies, "Maybe. Your mom just needs a few minutes to get ready first." 

I smile, and begin sectioning hair off to curl it. 

I hear Finn and Ahsoka continue to make conversation, providing white noise whilst I get ready. 

* * *

Finn, Ahsoka, and I are sitting in a booth at Denny's later that morning. Finn looks at his phone and smiles widely. 

"We got paid today, Rey.. We made it into the 'Special Thanks' credits on _Black Panther 2_!" Finn exclaims.

I laugh, and Finn squeezed my thigh. Across the table, Ahsoka looks at us excitedly. 

"Does this mean.." I trail off, knowing Finn knows what the sentence ends in. 

"I'll see what we can manage." Finn says. 

My face splits in a grin as our breakfast gets here. Finn quickly blesses our food and soon after, we dig in. 

"I think I want to do the Disney College Program," Ahsoka says suddenly.

"What?" I reply eloquently, swallowing my food. 

"Disney College Program. 5 months in Orlando, working for Disney?" She says. 

Suddenly, I regain my composure. "What made you think about that?" 

"I want to help make people happy." She replies. 

I smile and reply, "Think about it, and Finn and I will see if we can help."

We continue eating, with Ahsoka talking about her dorm. 

Once we've paid and left a tip, Finn drives to Target. 

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to get some baby stuff while we're here? " Ahsoka asks. 

"I promise I'm fine. Today is about you," I reply, fixing my belly band slightly. 

Ahsoka smiles, and we walk up and down the aisles, grabbing almost every Disney-themed thing that works. 

While Finn pays with the Target app, Ahsoka and I go to sit down. 

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" I reply, adding the 'dear' facetiously. 

"Am I allowed to be there, when you give birth?" She asks. 

I think for a minute. 

"When I'm pushing, yes, but you can stay with Han if you want until then," I reply. Ahsoka smiles, and hugs me around my waist.

* * *

When we get home, I still have 2 hours to get ready. I quickly touch up my curls, and enhance my makeup. Finally, I grab my [dress for the pictures](https://pin.it/4ptdiekue4fiju) and head back to the car. 

Finn and Ahsoka are already waiting, and we head to the park to meet the photographer. 

When we get there, I hug Bariis, our photographer and introduce her to Ahsoka. 

"Since you're here early, you can take your time getting dressed." She says kindly. 

I smile and nod, heading to a showerhouse to get ready. 

As I put my dress on, I rub my bump against a Braxton Hicks contraction. 

Once the dress is on, I slip my shoes back on and walk out, bag of clothes in hand. 

The sun is just beginning to set, bathing the park in a golden glow.

Bariis smiles and poses Finn and I. Then, I pull Ahsoka into the pictures too. 

Finn kisses my bump against the setting sun, and just then, that's my world. My little family. 

Sometimes, life will throw a curveball at you. It'll blindside you. But sometimes, the blindsides are what make life great. And life is great. 


	15. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Late Thanksgiving, wherever you are. I know it's short, but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and whatever is to come :)

**Rey pov:**

I sit with Finn on the couch once Ahsoka has gone to bed. We've been home for 2 hours now; The pictures were done in 45 minutes. 

Finn has the laptop on night mode, as not to disturb Ahsoka, who is already asleep. Currently, Finn is trying to buy baby stuff we need and most likely won't be getting at the baby shower. 

"Rey?" Finn asks. 

"Yes?" I reply, shaken from my half-asleep position on his shoulder. 

"Look through the cart," He begins. "You said you wanted to before we order everything." 

I nod, rubbing my eyes. Taking the laptop from him, I look at all the things he's ordered. 

"You even remembered the cloth diapers?" I ask, only partially teasing him. I'm mostly impressed, however. 

"Yep," Finn replies. "I also got-"

"Several bottles, blankets, and pacifiers. Color me shocked." I reply, once again teasing him. 

Finn chuckles, and puts his arm around me. 

"So, place order?" Finn asks, grinning crookedly. 

"What do you think?" I deadpan. 

Finn shakes his head and presses the order button on Amazon. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asks, not without fondness. 

I grin, and then grit my teeth against another "mock" contraction. Finn rubs my back, helping me through it silently. 

Once the contraction passes, Finn closes out the tab on Amazon and opens Netflix. 

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" I ask, leaning into his chest. 

"Only a little," Finn drawls. 

I laugh at his attempt at a Sean Connery impression. I rub my bump as the baby kicks, and Finn kisses my head. 

I grab the remote and frown when it does not turn the tv on. 

“Sunshine?”

”Hm?” 

“Are you trying to turn the tv on with the fireplace remote? While we’re watching Netflix?” He asks, looking at me teasingly. 

I look down at the screen and see the fireplace running. “Dang it,” I reply, putting the remote down. 

Finn laughs, and I rub my forehead. “It’s not funny,” I say. 

“It’s very funny,” He replies, putting his feet up. 

I roll my eyes. “I hate pregnancy brain.”


	16. I'm not asking for a miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is 6 and a half months along when she receives news that shakes her to her core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I hope you guys enjoyed the last update, however short it was. I honestly wasn't in the right state to write a long chapter for this AU since I am working on another work which will be unveiled at the end of this chapter! Anyhow, I am typing this (once again) during a class... I really just want to go home. I'll be on Christmas Break in 3 school weeks, and the senioritis is kicking in. Happy Monday everyone.

**Rey pov:**

I sit in the bathroom, sobbing with my phone next to me. The bathroom door is locked, and Ahsoka is at Leia and Han's. 

I am all alone, safe... No one should see me like this; I don't need to be a burden. 

I refuse to look at my phone, to see the taunting headline. I'm still in denial.

Finn knocks on my door, and I cease crying for a second to give the illusion that I'm fine. 

"Rey? I know you read the news... Open the door. Let me in," Finn says, something akin to desperation in his voice. 

I wipe my eyes, knowing the charade is up-- however short it was. Standing up, I open the door to a Finn with regret in his eyes. 

"Rey," He begins, leading me to the bed. "He's not here anymore. He can't hurt you." 

I see Finn move to the bathroom to pick up my phone before closing the news tab. 

"He's still here," I reply, pointing to my temple. "It's so unfair." 

Finn walks back over to me and kisses my head. "I know. But he can't hurt us; He will never hurt you again." 

"I just feel like I'm the one still serving a life sentence while he got an easy end. On his own terms. I didn't get that," I reply. 

Finn looks at me with understanding. "I know his death might've been on his terms, but now your life can be on your own terms." 

I shake my head, and lean into his chest. "It's just hard," I reply, coughing to clear my throat. 

Finn nods, and just rubs my back as I cry the last of my tears away. 

"It'll get better," Finn says, holding my hand. "The best revenge is a life well-lived." 

I smile slightly, knowing he is right. 

"I love you," I say to him, leaning on his chest. 

"I love you too." He replies. 

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asks as we sit on the porch swing, watching the world go by. 

I've been mostly quiet since finding out this morning, contemplating the situation. 

"I'm sure," I begin. "At the end of the day, he is the one who will be in the ground. And we'll be the ones who win."

Finn kisses my shoulder, "You already won." 

"I love you," I tell Finn, looking at him. "So much." 

"I love you too, Sunshine." 

I feel the baby kick, as if telling us to cut the PDA. I laugh, and rub my bump before telling Finn, "I can't believe I've still got 2 and a half months before our daughter gets here." 

Finn laughs, and wraps his arm around me. "Me neither.. I can't wait." 

I feel a giddy grin break out on my face, "Our beautiful daughter... She will be so loved."

"Yes she will." 

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I go to pick it up, seeing the Caller ID as Leia. 

"Sorry," I tell Finn, showing him the phone. "I gotta answer."

Finn smiles, and nods, telling me to without words. 

I put the phone up to my ear, and Leia talks first. 

"Rey, you need to come to our house," Leia says quickly. 

My eyes widen in worry. "Is everything alright?" I ask. 

"Everything is fine, but your daughter needs you." 

I smile, and reply, "Give us a few minutes and we'll make the trek."

Leia laughs over the line, and says, "I'll see you when you get here. Love you."

"Love you too." 

Finn smiles at me and says, "Leia is going to be the death of me."

I nod, slowly moving to get up. Finn stands up first, however, and is quick to pick me up bridal style. 

"Finn, put me down," I say to him, wrapping my hands around his neck on instinct. "I can walk." 

"I wasn't saying you couldn't," Finn begins, maneuvering me into one arm so he can open the door. "But you need to give your feet a break."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Well, I hope you enjoy it for now, because I'm eventually gonna be too heavy."

Finn chuckles, finally putting me down on the couch. 

I lean to the side in order to get my shoes and put them on. A few minutes after, Finn comes back with the keys in his hand. 

“Ready?” He asks, holding the keys up. 

I nod, and reply, “Ready as ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So I guess I reveal my next upload: I’m doing a Re(y)-write of TFA! The first chapter will be up next week hopefully :). And I know this chapter was (super) short, but I’m excited about the next one... stay tuned for more, lovelies!


	17. Sky full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey are headed to Han and Leia's house shortly after receiving the best and worst news of their lives. What lies in store??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back again with a new update... once again being typed while I'm at school. *Sigh* This is what happens when you get a creative itch while taking notes. There are 12 days until my Christmas Break (Perks of Being a Straight A student who doesn't miss school), and they can't pass soon enough.

**Rey pov:**

Finn and I arrive to Han and Leia's while the sun is still in the sky. 

Finn soothingly rubs my knee, not going any higher. I relax against his touch; He is warm and soft. He is my Finn, and nothing can change that. 

"Are you sure you're ok to do this?" Finn asks a final time before making the turn into Han and Leia's driveway.

"I am absolutely sure," I reply, looking at him. "He took away so much, he is not taking away my relationship with Han and Leia." 

Finn smiles and replies, "I am so proud of you." 

Then, we are parking in Han and Leia's driveway and I undo my seat-belt. Finn undoes his as well, and I feel the nerves involuntarily build up in my stomach. 

We get out, and Finn grabs my hand as we walk to the door. 

"Remember when you used to hate holding hands?" Finn asks, smirking a bit. 

I laugh and reply, "Yes I do. I remember it well, actually."

Finn smiles before knocking on the door. We wait for less than a second before Han answers the door. 

"Come on you two," He says, ushering us in. "You're letting the warm air out." 

Finn laughs while I take off my shoes. 

Han gives me a bear hug, slightly more careful of my growing bump. "How are you?" 

I smile and reply, "I'm here." 

Han smiles with an infinitesimal amount of sadness. "Come on," He says, motioning us forward. 

I follow him trustingly, while Finn holds my hand from behind. 

I walk into the kitchen, and I am glad of Finn holding my hand because he then becomes my centre of gravity. 

"No way."

Kelly comes up and gives me a hug, tighter than even Han can muster. 

"If it isn't [Kelly Thompson](https://www.marvel.com/comics/creators/12714/kelly_thompson)," Finn says once she lets me go. "How are you?" 

"I'm good. I wanted to see you two! I've missed you guys," She says, hugging Finn. 

I smile from ear to ear and ask, "How did you know the way to Han and Leia's?" 

"They flew me here!" She replies, flitting her gaze between the two of us. 

"She is amazing," Ahsoka says from behind her before coming up to me and Finn. 

"And your daughter is quite the writer as well," Kelly replies as Ahsoka hugs me. 

I smile and reply, "Well, me and Finn are very proud of her." 

Ahsoka blushes deeply at the praise. 

"Well," The older writer begins, "I have something for you two." 

I raise an eyebrow and reply, "You didn't need to get us-"

"Not another word," She replies, moving to go get it. "I wanted to. Or, well, all of Marvel publishing wanted to." 

When she gives it to Finn and I, we have to set the box on the counter before unwrapping it. 

When we open it, I feel tears in my eyes before I can stop them. 

"Thank you," I tell Kelly before hugging her. "And tell everyone else thank you as well." 

She smiles at me as I break the hug. "Anytime."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is so short!! I have been trying to fight through some writer's block on this story, but we are in the endgame now! I am so excited and nervous to finish this story... It's been quite the trip. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you on the flipside!


	18. We'll be the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back again!! I'm so sorry about that last chapter being so short, I've been seriously fighting through some writer's block lately! Things have picked up again in my life; I have a final for my college class on Monday (Skills assessment-- At least it's open Note and Book.. And then the class will be over!), I have an exemption form I need to get signed to exempt all of my finals, plus an AP Bio test today! Which brings us here. I am updating today and tomorrow (Hopefully), which will give us month 7, 8, and then the birth. After that, I will be uploading an epilogue and after that, who knows? I am so thankful for the support this story has gotten, even with the plot twists and occasionally confusing subplots. You guys are the best Christmas present a writer could ask for. Now, with that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Rey pov:**

I wake up at 4 o'clock on the morning of my seventh month with radiating pain in my back and hips. 

Finn is loudly snoring next to me, he was up late with me last night while our daughter made my life a nightmare. I smile fondly whilst I rub my back to ease the pain. 

Finn stirs slightly, and I close my mouth while stacking pillows on top of each other to help the pressure. Then, Finn rolls over and wraps his arm around my waist, pushing me closer to him. I feel the pain suddenly get worse and I can't hold back the cry of pain. This wakes Finn up in earnest and he looks at me, worried. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking to see if I'm hurt. 

I nod, biting my lip. "Back hurts." I grit out. 

Finn has a look of understanding and then asks, "Do you want me to rub your back for you?" 

I nod, and he replies, "Okay. Give me just a second," 

He moves briefly, and makes up the bed on his side, adjusting the pillows so I can sit comfortably. I scoot closer to him when he climbs onto my bed. He begins rubbing my back in the exact spot that was giving me pain, and I lean into the touch. 

"How do you know?" I ask, almost groaning. 

Finn laughs from behind me and replies, "It comes with the territory." 

I look down at my bump and feel the baby kick, as if summoned. However, I can't find it in me to be angry. 

"Rey?" Finn asks, still rubbing my back. 

"Hm?" I reply, in a daze. 

"Do you want me to rub your hips too? They feel really tense just from your lower back." Finn says. 

"Go ahead," I reply, leaning into his chest. 

Finn continues rubbing my back and hips, and soon enough, I'm asleep again. 

* * *

When I am awoken again, it is by Ahsoka jumping on the end of our bed. 

I feel a jolt of pain, but hide it so Ahsoka doesn't get upset. 

"Oh crap! I'm sorry," Ahsoka says. 

Well. I guess I did a pretty poor job of hiding it. 

"It's okay," I reply, running my hand through Ahsoka's hair. "So, what did you need to come running in here for?" 

Ahsoka looks at me and replies, "It's actually kind of serious." 

I suddenly turn serious, and so does Finn. We sit back on our bed, making a space for Ahsoka. 

"I think I wanna change my major." She says. 

I let the words sink in for a second, as does Finn. Then we look at each other and grin. 

"We are so proud of you," I say, looking at her. "What are you thinking?" 

She takes a deep breath before replying, "I think I wanna go to school to be a [Doula."](https://americanpregnancy.org/labor-and-birth/having-a-doula/)

I smile and reply, "That's awesome! You'll be good at that." 

Finn laughs and kisses Ahsoka's head before saying, "Whatever you want to do, your mom and I will support you." 

Ahsoka smiles at the two of us before enveloping us into a group hug. 

"Fam-which!" She says. 

Finn and I laugh while hugging her in return. 

"So," I begin, once the hug has broken. "Who's up for breakfast?" 

"I am!" Ahsoka says before leaving the room. 

I laugh before another Braxton Hicks contraction hits. I grimace and rub my stomach. 

"You okay?" Finn asks. 

I nod and reply, "Braxton Hicks." 

Finn rubs my bump before kissing me. "I love you."

I smile and reply, "I love you too." 

* * *

Finn and I sit at the table with Ahsoka; She just called UT to tell her that she didn't feel it was a good fit for her anymore. 

She is still letting the nerves off. 

"Are you sure that you guys don't mind me living with you while I go to school?" She asks. 

I sigh before replying, "Of course not. You're our daughter, and you're going into a very admirable field."

Ahsoka smiles before letting out a shaky breath. "I can't believe I just did that." 

I nod, and raise my glass as if toasting her. 

"Good job kiddo," Finn adds. 

Ahsoka grins from ear to ear before saying, "Here's to the next 6 months." 

Finn and I laugh, and raise our glasses again. And that's how our morning continues. 

When we finish breakfast, Finn ushers us out of the kitchen. 

"You two go relax and figure out what we're going to do today," Finn says. "I've got the dishwasher." 

Ahsoka and I walk to the living room, and we sit on the couch while I try to ignore the continuous pain in my back. 

"Maybe we should do some more shopping for the baby," Ahsoka says as I continue working on a script for _Captain Marvel._

I nod, and save the word document as I finish the paragraph. 

"You're probably right," I reply. "We do need to get out of the house today." 

Ahsoka nods and asks, "How much longer till the next issue is out?" 

"I've got to write another couple of pages and then I can send it off to be edited."

Ahsoka grins, lighting up. "Awesome." 

I laugh, and rub my stomach against a cramp. 

"So," I begin once the cramp has passed. "You still want to go shopping?"

Ahsoka nods, and I reply, "Go tell your dad."   
  
I smile fondly as Ashoka walks away. I rub my back as pain continues to radiate.

Pulling out my phone, I scroll mindlessly through Pinterest until I pick an outfit somewhat similar to what I have in my closet. When I find it, I push myself off of the couch and walk to mine and Finn's bedroom. 

_Time to get ready._

As we walk into Walmart, Ahsoka immediately heads to the electronics section, leaving Finn and I by ourselves. 

I hold Finn’s hand, making our way to the baby aisle. 

“I can’t believe it,” Finn says. 

“What?” 

“We’re only 2 months away from meeting our daughter.” He replies. 

I giggle and rub my stomach before replying, “Yep, and another month until I can safely give birth at home.” 

Finn smiles, and kisses my head. “I’m so proud of you.” 

I smile slightly while Finn holds out some diapers. I shake my head before replying, “Nope. Wrong ones.” 

Finn looks at them and is like, “Which ones then?” 

I merely show him the package before dropping it in the cart. 

“The first of many.” Finn deadpans. 

I laugh, and we continue shopping like that, with Ahsoka joining someway towards the end. 

And soon enough, when our cart is full and our bellies growling, Ahsoka decides to bite the bullet. 

“Are you guys hungry? I am,” She says, looking between us. 

Finn laughs and says, “Ok. Let’s check out and we’ll see what we have to eat.” 

——————————————

As we step into the house, I carry the pregnancy pillow first, with Finn and Ahsoka carrying the brunt of everything. 

I smile behind them before heading to the bedroom. 

As soon as I get there, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Reaching to get it, I see the Caller ID as Leia before answering. 

“Hi Leia,” I say, leaning on the pillow. 

“Rey, are you busy?” She says.

“Not at the moment,” I reply, sensing what she’s wanting. “Why?” 

“Can you come by?” Leia asks. 

“Give me just a second,” I put the phone down, and as if on cue, Finn walks in. “Hey Finn. Leia was wanting me to drop by. Are you and Ahsoka going to burn the house down?” 

Finn laughs, shaking his head. “Go ahead and go. Ahsoka and I will hold down the fort.” 

I smile and pick the phone back up. “I’ll be there as fast as I can.” 

“Ok. Love you,” Leia says. 

“Love you too.” I reply. 

————————————————

I knock on Leia’s door, only waiting for a half second before she opens the door. 

“Come in, don’t let the cold air out.” She says. 

I laugh and follow her in, stopping in the living room. I go to Han on the couch, and he wraps my arm around me. Leia sits next to us, sandwiching me in between them. 

“I love you guys,” I say, leaning on Han. 

“Love you too kiddo,” He replies. 

“Well, we have something for you,” Leia says, suddenly easing herself up. “I think you’ll love it.” 

I smile, and Han grabs my hand. 

“You’re gonna be a great mom. You know that,” He says. 

I squeeze his hand. “Thank you.” 

Leia walks back in with a large-ish box. 

“Oh Lord Leia, you didn’t have to get me anything,” I say, looking at her. 

“Of course I did. It’s my grandbaby, after all.” 

I smile and open the box, gasping at everything. 

“I thought you might like them.” 

Involuntarily, I feel tears fill my eyes as I smile. 

“Thank you.” 

—————————————————-

When I get home, I can’t find Finn and Ahsoka at first. 

“We’re in here!” Finn yells. 

I feel my brows furrow as I walk in the direction I heard Finn yell. 

And when I walk in, I’m not disappointed. 

“It’s beautiful,” I whisper, my hand flying to my face. 

Finn laughs, and then moves to kiss me. 

“You guys did amazing,” I say, leaning into Finn’s touch. “This nursery is perfect.” 

Finn kisses my head, and we stand like that, in the nursery, as the baby kicks up a storm. 

  
  



	19. I owned every second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey crosses the threshold of being home-birth ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. So this story is getting closer and closer to the end. This is Rey’s final “pregnancy” chapter. Then after this, it’s the birth and the epilogue. I can’t believe I made it this far. I’m so thankful for you guys, and all of your support. I’m so excited for the next part of our journey together, and I hope it’ll be great. Now, without further ado, here is the new chapter.

**Rey pov:**

I wake up at 4 AM on the morning of my thirty-sixth week of pregnancy with the inane urge to use the bathroom. I quietly shuffle out of the bed, and Finn curls around my pregnancy pillow. 

Waddling to the restroom, I scratch my now massive bump. 

As I look down at it, I smile to myself. The baby has dropped now, and has settled forward, if only to give my back a break. The baby kicks, and I resist a giggle. My little miracle. 

As I leave the restroom, Finn is sitting straight up in bed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Early morning?” He asks in understanding. 

I nod, and try to climb in bed with him, into his open arms. 

“Finn, I’m going to miss my table, but I want our daughter to get here,” I say, leaning into his touch, putting my massive pillow at the foot of the bed. 

Finn chuckles, and kisses my head. 

“Me too,” He replies. “Our little Amara.” 

“Amara Leia Storm.” I reply. 

Then, the two of us are asleep again. 

* * *

I wake up two more times, once again to use the restroom, before Finn and I decide to start the day. 

“So,” Finn begins, smiling at me. “36 weeks.” 

“Home-birth ready!” I reply with excitement. 

Finn laughs, and kisses my hand. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Finn says. “Not much longer until Amara gets here.” 

I smile from ear to ear. “We made her.” 

“Yeah we did,” Finn says. “And you gave her life.” 

“She’s already dropped.” 

“I kinda figured since you’ve been getting up a lot to pee,” Finn replies. 

I laugh, and then move closer to him as he wraps his arms around me. 

“Did you send off your draft today?” Finn asks, looking down at me. 

“Yep,” I reply. “Did you?” 

Finn nods, and we stay like that. 

“So,” I reply with a smile in my voice. “Who’s taking diaper duty?” 

“I will,” Finn offers. 

I laugh, and reply, “I don’t know how we’re going to adjust to a new sleep schedule when she gets here.” 

“Coffee.” 

I hear my phone vibrate from the side table. Picking it up, I see the Caller ID as Poe and immediately answer. 

“Yes Poe?” 

“Rey, I need your help. I’m proposing to Jess today and I need moral support.” He says. 

I laugh, and reply, “What time do Finn and I need to be there?” 

“Does 11 work? That’s when her flight lands.” 

“Yeah. We’ll meet you at the airport. But for the love of all things holy, do not propose in public.” 

* * *

As soon as Finn, Ahsoka, and I make it to the airport, Poe and Jess have already seen each other, and are rushing towards us. 

Jess shows us the ring. I smile widely, but glare at Poe over her shoulder. 

“He did it right before you guys showed up!” 

Finn grins, and replies, “Congrats you two.” 

* * *

As soon as we get home, I find the box with the birthing tub on the porch. 

Finn picks it up first, and takes it to the nursery. 

Then, I feel the butterflies in my stomach. This is happening. Now I’m ready for the hard part. 


	20. Never underestimate the power of a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn finally meet their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all. This is it. I’m really nervous about this chapter, but I hope that it will be taken well. Truth be told: I have never even went within sniffing distance of writing a birth before. This is the first time ever that I am attempting to depict the pain and joy and beauty in birth. I hope you guys enjoy the penultimate chapter of this AU. I love you all, and you make me proud every day.

**Rey pov:**

I am thirty-seven weeks and 5 days along today. I had an appointment with Poe 3 days ago, and I am not yet dilated.

Getting up to go use the bathroom, I am struggling to reach the bathroom. I stop in my tracks as a particularly painful contraction hits. Once it passes, I head to the bathroom. 

I turn my phone on, seeing the unforgiving time illuminating my face: _3:38 AM._

Sighing, I open Pinterest and continue looking at birth affirmations. 

Once I finish using the bathroom, I walk back into bed and feel another contraction wrack my body once again. 

Soon after it passes, I fall back asleep once again and try to ignore the discomfort. 

* * *

I wake up again at 4 AM with another contraction. 

I feel a knot of simultaneous excitement and nerves and dread build in my stomach. 

“Finn,” I whisper, shaking him awake. “Finn, wake up.” 

Finn groans, but then stirs fully awake and asks, “Are you okay?” 

“Finn, can you call Poe?” I ask, grabbing my phone. 

Finn nods and replies, “Do you think..” 

I nod, and reply, “It could be.” 

Finn laughs, and kisses my stomach. “This is really happening.” 

I laugh, and then feel another contraction. This time, I quickly open the timer and time the contraction. 

Finn nervously waits until I stop the timer. 

“45 seconds,” I say, breathing deeply. “It’s been 10 minutes since the last one.” 

Finn hits the dial button for Poe, and waits for an awkward 5 seconds before I hear Poe’s voice from my end. 

"What is it?" He asks, his voice still gruff from sleep. 

"Poe, you might wanna come to the house.. quickly." 

"How far apart are the contractions?" He asks, now more awake. 

Finn puts the phone on speaker to let me talk to Poe. 

"About 10 minutes," I reply. "And they're a minute long." 

Poe takes a deep breath, and I can practically see him brushing his hair out of his face. 

"It definitely sounds like early labor," He says. "Keep timing your contractions, and I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Okay. Thank you," I reply, keeping the timer app open. 

"Call me back as soon as you can. Try moving to help transition before I get there." 

Poe hangs up. I feel the nerves once again begin to build as I rub my bump. 

"Finn?" I ask, grabbing his hand. 

"Hm?" 

"Can you help me get off the bed?" I reply. 

Finn nods, and moves to my side before helping me off the bed. 

"This is it," I say to him. "Can you hand me my phone? I need to call Han and Leia." 

Finn hands me my phone, still holding one of my hands. 

With shaking hands, I select Leia's number and wait as it rings. 

"Rey? What's wrong?" She asks, somehow fully awake. 

"Leia, I think you might want to come over here.. And possibly sweet-talk Han into taking Ahsoka to your house." I reply. 

"Is it baby time?" She asks, suddenly excited. 

"I think so," I reply, nerves creeping into my voice. 

"Will do. I'm waking up Han right now and I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Leia hangs up the phone before I can say anything more. I feel my legs buckle at another particularly strong contraction. 

Finn holds me up slightly, and whispers, "Relax into it... Our daughter is coming." 

I nod into his shoulder, and gather his shirt into my hands. 

"That one was a minute." I say, stopping the timer. "It's been 9 minutes and 45 seconds since the last one." 

Finn nods, and then says, "I'm gonna wake up Ahsoka." 

"Give her a few more minutes," I reply. "It'll probably be a while." 

Finn nods, not willing to argue with me. 

"Can you help me walk around? Maybe it'll help things along." I reply. 

"Yeah, yeah I can." He says. 

I slide shoes on my feet and begin walking around the house, making a slow pace. Finn has to hold me during certain points, keeping me upright against my loose limbs. 

Then, at 5 AM, Ahsoka wakes up. At first, she is sluggish, and then she sees me walking around and her eyes light up. 

"It's baby time?" She asks, now fully awake. 

I nod, trying to ignore the strong contraction. 

"Contractions are lasting about nine minutes apart," I confirm. Then, I turn serious. "I called Han and Leia, they are both on their way. I am giving you the choice: You can stay or go with Han. It doesn't matter to your dad and I which you choose." 

Ahsoka thinks for a second, and is clearly torn. Then, she grows a determined look in her eyes. "I wanna stay." 

"Are you sure?" I reply. 

Ahsoka nods, and says, "Unless you decide otherwise, I would like to be here. Helping you." 

I smile, and say, "That's fine. If you wanna leave at any moment, that's okay too." 

Ahsoka nods. "It'll help anyway... All things considered." 

I laugh, and reply, "Yeah. Yeah that is true." 

I feel another contraction hit; This one only lasts 45 seconds. 

"I need to move a little bit," I say to Finn and Ahsoka. "I wanna get this show on the road!" 

Finn and Ahsoka laugh, and I walk to the kitchen to grab some eggs. 

"Uh mom, why the eggs?" Ahsoka asks. 

"Well," I begin, looking at her. "Having a baby takes a while. I might as well make us some breakfast."

Finn smiles and grabs a skillet while I crack and whisk some eggs. 

Ahsoka shakes her head while making some coffee. 

"It's gonna be a long day," She says. 

I roll my eyes, "Says the one who doesn't have to lose eight pounds in a day." 

Ahsoka shakes her head, acknowledging she can't top it. 

I continue making eggs, nearly breaking Finn's hand with every contraction. 

"Finn," I say, getting his attention as I plate the eggs. 

His head snaps in my direction. 

"Call Poe again," I tell him. "The contractions are now exactly 1 minute long." 

Finn walks out of the room to go get his phone before we hear a knock at the door. 

I share a look with Finn before he answers it, revealing Poe. Poe has clearly rushed here; He is wearing a scrub top and pajama pants. His hair is in a mess, but he has excitement in his eyes. 

"Morning everybody," He says. "Cooking breakfast?" 

"Yep," I reply, handing him a plate. 

Poe laughs, but still eats the eggs nonetheless. "How far apart are your contractions?" 

"They've been 4-6 minutes apart," I reply. "And they just started lasting a minute each." 

Poe nods. "After you eat, I'll check how far dilated you are. Has Finn and Ahsoka kept you moving?" 

I nod, and reply, "Leia is coming. Is it okay if her and Ahsoka are here?" 

Poe nods, "Whatever works." 

I nod, and then, I hear another knock at the door. 

I move carefully to open the door, revealing Leia. 

"Come in," I say, opening the door wider to allow her in. 

"Han didn't come. How are you?" She asks, all in one breath. 

"My water just broke." I reply. 

"Really?" She asks hopefully. 

"Yep, Literally just now." Poe says. 

I roll my eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks. 

"My back is sore, I feel gross, the contractions are getting closer, but I can't complain." 

Leia laughs, and then says, "Are you gonna set up the tub now or wait?" 

"I'm washing my face before I do anything!" I reply. 

Leia goes to reply before I grip the counter against a particularly painful contraction. I stand there, gritting my teeth while Leia rubs my back. 

"Well," Poe begins once the contraction has passed. "I need to check how far dilated you are first." 

"Oh yeah," I deadpan. "How can we forget about that?"

Poe chuckles, and says, "Can we do it now, at least?" 

"I guess," I say, heaving an overdramatic sigh. 

Finn and I move over to the couch, and I hear the heartbeat of my daughter, however briefly, as Poe moves down and says, "3 centimeters. You're about to begin active labor."

"Already?" I reply. 

Poe nods. "Yep. You guys make a good team." 

I laugh, and Finn kisses my head. 

"Now, I am going to go--" I breathe through a contraction. 

"You've got this," Finn says encouragingly. "She's just taking her time." 

I laugh wryly.

"Can we set up the tub?" I ask, finger-combing my hair back. 

Poe nods, and then asks Finn, "Do you have the buckets?" 

Finn sighs, and then nods. 

Ahsoka moves over to me, filling the gap where Finn was. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks. 

I take a deep breath, and reply, "Good because I'm not contracting." 

Ahsoka laughs, and then replies, "Well, it'll be hard, but your body knows what to do when it's in pain."

I nod, and lean against her. "When did you become so wise?"

"It comes naturally," She replies. 

I roll my eyes, and then she asks, "Do you want me to braid your hair?" 

I nod and reply, "Please." 

Ahsoka smiles, and I tilt my head back while she braids my hair. I feel a contraction hit once she begins, and I breathe through it. Ahsoka continues braiding my hair, and the methodic action helps me manage the pain. 

Poe and Finn come back to tell me the tub is ready, and I barely register it at first. 

"Do you need help?" Leia asks from beside me. 

I snap to attention and nod, feeling relieved at not having to speak. 

Finn and Leia give me a hand each, helping me ease into the pool. I feel some of the weight ease, and when the next contraction hits, I am able to breathe this time. 

Poe leaves the room as I attempt to get comfortable, coming back with towels. 

"Catch," He says, pantomiming throwing the towel to me. 

"Poe, do not ask me to 'catch' anything right now, unless it's my child," I reply before he walks over and hands me the towel. 

Finn laughs, and then asks, "Do you want your phone?"

I shake my head, and lay down on the towel, closing my eyes. 

"I was not expecting you to be so calm." Poe says. 

I laugh, and reply, "I'd knock on wood if I were you." 

Finn and Poe laugh, and I feel another contraction hit. 

"Poe?" 

"Yeah Rey?"

"They're getting closer together." I reply. 

Poe nods, and says, "Give me just a second. I need to check how far dilated you are."

I nod, and Poe gets his Doppler and I hear the steady pulse of my daughter once again. 

"You're getting closer," Poe says as he shakes the water off of the small machine. "4 centimetres." 

I nod, and ask, "Can I get out of the tub? I really need to use the bathroom."

Poe nods, and then says, "You can do it however you need to." 

I nod, and Finn helps me out of the tub. 

"I got this one," Leia says, taking my hand and rubbing my back.

Finn nods, and we walk together, however slowly. 

"Not much longer," Leia says, helping me to the toilet. 

"Hopefully," I reply. I grown loudly with this contraction. "I'm sorry." I say once it leaves. 

Leia shakes her head. "Nothing to apologize for. This is hard work." 

I nod, finally standing up, "I wanna walk around some more." 

She nods, and says, "Trust your body. There are millions of women laboring with you right now, and you guys are helping each other." 

* * *

I sit in the tub an hour later, and Poe is rubbing my forehead with a cool cloth. 

I feel another contraction hit, stronger this time than the others. I let a swear fly out of my mouth, and I fall on my hands. 

Catching my breath, I immediately apologize. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry."

Poe shakes his head, "Nothing to worry about. I've heard people say worse after stubbing their toes." 

I laugh, and ask, "Can Finn get into the tub with me?" 

Poe nods, and replies, "As long as Finn wants to. There's no wrong way to do it." 

Finn nods, and climbs into the tub. I watch him take off his shirt and I fall into his arms as another contraction hits. And he sits there, rubbing my back, offering silent support.

* * *

"Eight centimetres dilated. You're almost done," Poe says. 

"Already?" I ask. 

Poe nods, "As you get closer to 10 centimetres, you might want to push. But if not, that's fine too. Just listen to your body."

I nod, and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. 

"How are you feeling?" Ahsoka asks. 

"Pretty good." I reply. 

"You're almost there," Leia says. "You can do it." 

I nod, and hold Finn's hand against a contraction. 

"You are so strong." Finn whispers. 

I feel tears drip out of my eyes in pain. Yet, in the midst of the pain, I am strong. My daughter is almost here. 

* * *

"Poe." I say when the sun is going high in the sky. 

"Can you check how far dilated I am? I feel like I need to push. " 

Poe nods, and I breathe against a contraction, squeezing Ahsoka and Finn's hands. 

"10 centimetres." Poe says. 

"Seriously!?" I say in excitement. 

"Fully dilated," He confirms. "That's why you felt such a strong urge to push." 

I laugh, and then ask, "So I'm pushing on the next contraction?"

"You're going to listen to your body, and then decide." 

I nod, and then feel another contraction. 

I sway and move back and forth before saying, "I need to push. Now." 

Poe nods, and I squat in the tub, asking, "Can I push like this?" 

Poe nods, and says, "You can push however you need to. Just take your time. " 

I nod, and I'm the next contraction, I push as hard as I possibly can. Poe moves to see how well I did, and he smiles widely. 

"Rey, that was amazing! She's crowning now!" Poe says. 

I laugh in excitement, and reach down to feel my baby's hair. 

"She's almost here!" I exclaim. 

Poe smiles, and then says, "Catch your breath, and then give me another big push." 

I take a deep breath, and push as hard as I can before Poe exclaims "The shoulders are free! You're doing great!" 

And after another slight push, I catch my baby all at once, and head hear sweet cries. 

I laugh, and hold her close while Poe helps me deliver the placenta. 

"I just did that!" I exclaim. 

Poe laughs, and replies, "Any names?"

"Amara Leia Storm." 


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is it. Even as I am typing this note, I am still partially in denial. There is a part of me who is ready to end this part of the series, this picture into a modern life. But there is still a part of me who isn't ready to kiss this story goodbye. Isn't ready to end the story which became an integral part of my daily life.. But it is time. And now, with this epilogue, I feel as though it is fitting not to say goodbye, but to open up the next part of this series. So, although this part of Finn and Rey's modern life is over, another one is preparing to begin. Now, without further ado, I give you a new chapter of this story, for the last time. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you on the flipside!

**Rey pov:**

Finn and I sit on the couch in an oddly quiet house. Amara is staying at Han and Leia's house for the weekend, and Ahsoka is at a birth. 

"The house is so quiet," I say, leaning into Finn. 

I feel Finn hum, and then he asks, "Rey?" 

"Hm?" 

"Would you ever try for another baby?" He asks, looking down at me. 

I suddenly straighten up. "Would you _want_ to?" 

Finn pauses for a second, and says, "Is it bad I actually _would?_ "

I laugh, and then reply, "Not really. I've been thinking about it too. And it's pretty tempting." 

Finn nods, and then says, "It's your choice. But I wouldn't be opposed." 

I kiss Finn sweetly. 

"Well," I begin, catching my breath. "Nothing says this house _has_ to be so quiet."


End file.
